


Officer Friendly

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Beth Lives, Crazy Rick, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, First Time, From Sex to Love, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Rick, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Rough Sex, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 39,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4405946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth survived Grady Memorial. That's what she does, what they all do. They survive. Alexandria is safe. Safe enough. And now that everyone's settled in, things can finally calm down. Maybe her and Daryl would start something together. That's what she thought, until Rick Grimes developed a strange fixation over her. It was even stranger that she seemed to like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Safe Now

**Author's Note:**

> Warning that Beth's exact age is unknown at this point, so she could be 17 or 18. Scenes of graphic sex, violence and such.  
> Enjoy.

It had been a few months since the group settled into Alexandria. Beth remembered when they arrived at the gates. The interviews. The way everyone was weary and cautious around them. There was a clear divide between them and the residents. They had shared a house at first. It wouldn't have felt right to split up, and they didn't know how much trust they could put in the people here. But once they got comfortable things changed. Maggie and Glenn had a house, then Carol and Daryl. Abraham and Rosita and Eugene.

Everyone had a place. Beth however, bounced between a room at Maggie and Glenn's, and her room at Rick's. They decided she needed a room at his house because she was around so much, taking care of his baby. Despite this, she never saw much of the man. Beth used to look up to him. How he cared for everyone and kept the group safe, but lately she found herself feeling annoyed around him. He never seemed interested in anything she had to tell him about Judith, and he avoided people most of the time. It was a shock, considering how close they'd all gotten during the time they were out there. They'd become a family, and he was a father to all of them. She saw him at night sometimes, patrolling the streets in his uniform. There was something off about him. Something in him that frightened her. She didn't realise how much until the night of the Settlement barbecue.

The Settlement Barbecue was something they had decided to throw in celebration of Deanna and Rick finally finding a way to run Alexandria together without getting at each other's throats all the time. She still hadn't gotten used to it. Barbecues, parties, game nights. This wasn't what they were accustomed to. This wasn't how they were supposed to live. As if everything was OK. But it was enough to know that Rick had power here now, because she knew he felt the same way. Everyone knows that Rick always does what has to be done.

They threw the barbecue out on the street in front of Deanna's house. Beth was late, carrying Judith on her hip. When she arrived everyone was out, eating and talking and laughing. Despite not being used to it, she did love days like these, when everyone seemed happy. These were the days when she felt like Alexandria really could be a home to them. Like they'd finally made it. She made her way through the crowd and the smoke from the grill, searching for Maggie. She got stopped by a couple who wanted to see Judith, and then again by Carl who wanted to see his sister.  
"She been good?" He asked, letting Judy grip his finger.  
"She always is" she smiled, rocking her back and forth.  
"Dad was looking for ya earlier, said he needed to talk about something"  
"Oh" Beth was surprised. He'd barely spoke to her the past few months.  
"Did he mention why?"  
"No, just said tell me if ya see Beth"  
She nodded, making a mental note. It was probably just about Judith.

Maggie's head appeared in the crowd of people and she started to make her way towards her, when she was stopped dead in her path.  
"Mr Grimes" Beth said. He stood directly in front of her. There was something about his demeanour that made her nervous. His eyes locked onto hers and she couldn't decide where to look. He tilted his head to the side, and reached out to take Judith from her arms. She handed the baby over, and he held her the way Beth was over his hip.  
She felt so uncomfortable. There was nothing to say, and even if there was she wasn't sure she could bring her mouth to form real words. His eyes were piercing hers, making her cheeks burn.  
She cleared her throat nervously. "C-Carl said you were lookin' for me earlier" she forced herself to look at him. When she did, her breath hitched.

She found herself thinking about him from time to time. About the way his stubble shadowed his jaw just perfectly. He was handsome, there was no doubt about that, but he also had a weird charm that he could switch on whenever he wanted to. And it certainly felt like he wanted to that night.  
"Yeah, I was honey" he smiled, a cold, disturbing smile.  
She nodded slowly.  
"Was just wonderin' if you'd seen Judith's toy, her bunny. She wanted it earlier, wouldn't stop screaming".  
"Oh" she breathed a sigh of relief "Yeah, yeah. I'm pretty sure I saw it in her room earlier. I could go back and get it now... If you want?"  
"If you would darlin'" he flashed his teeth.  
She nodded, turning away. She didn't dare look back, but she swore she could feel his eyes on her as she walked away.

It didn't take long to find the toy for Judith, lying on the floor by her cot. She traced the soft fabric with her fingers. It reminded her of a toy her mom had bought her when she was young. Rick appeared so suddenly he caused her to gasp, feeling his presence right behind her.  
"You know those toys are for Judith" he laughed. It's a laugh that didn't sound genuine at all.  
She spun around to find him inches away from her. Beth just smiled in response, unsure of what to say. He moved his hand, slowly but with purpose, to hers and slipped the toy from her. Beth was stunned, her breaths falling fast.  
Rick leaned his face close to her ear and whispered quietly, "Be a good girl and get back now" before kissing her cheek softly.  
She didn't notice until she was a few feet from the front door that she was shaking.

She didn't see him for the rest of the night. In all honesty she didn't want to. She was officially afraid of him. When people started to go home she found Maggie and asked if she could stay at her and Glenn's for the night. Of course, Maggie was delighted and they had a great night. They stayed up talking and Glenn had Daryl round. It was the first time in a while that she had felt happy. Actually happy, and safe.

Her dream made her feel unsafe.

 _She saw him. Standing there. Just standing at first. And then he got closer and closer until everything was gone and it was just him and her. His hands gripped her hips, gently, and he leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Be a good girl and get back now" his deep voice echoed. She'd forgotten just how deep it was. The words crashed around in her head like tidal waves. Be a good girl. Over and over. Until his grip on her tightened, so tight he could make marks. And he laughed an awful sickly laugh_.

She sat up, panting. Her forehead was covered in sweat, along with her palms. She took a minute to catch her breath. Rick Grimes was polluting her thoughts. She got out of her bed and made her way downstairs to get a glass of water. Daryl was asleep on the couch. He must've been too tired to make his way home once Glenn had gone to bed. She tiptoed past him into the kitchen, and pulled a glass from the cupboard. Just as she did, she knocked another one down and it smashed against the counter. Glass shattered everywhere and she gasped and covered her mouth.  
Daryl sat up fast and pulled his knife from his belt, until he saw Beth stood in the kitchen.  
"I'm sorry Daryl it just fell" she started gathering the pieces of glass in her fingers and putting them into the bin.  
"Hey" he grunted.  
She ignored him, her fingers trembling as she carried more glass to the bin.  
"I'm sorry. Sit down go back to sleep it's okay"  
He came up behind her, his hands resting on her waist as he turned her around.  
"Shh, Beth, calm down it's just a glass. It's okay" he whispered.  
She leaned into him, letting herself relax for a second. A second turned into a minute, neither wanting to release the other. They still hadn't spoke about it. About when she was taken by Dawn's group.  
"When... That car drove away with you"  
"Shh, Daryl don't"  
He continued anyway, "I thought they were gunna hurt you. Or kill you... Or worse" he gripped onto her.  
"I'm okay. You got me back. It's all okay now" she whispered, stroking his hair.  
He nodded. He looked lost to her sometimes, like he didn't belong here.  
"Me and Aaron are heading out again in the morning" he said, still holding her.  
She nodded, feeling sad that they'd finally found a way to talk and now he had to go away.  
"I'll miss you" she whispered. He nodded.  
"I'll miss you"  
She leaned up, and kissed him on the cheek, and he shut his eyes. She moved down to his lips and gave him one, tender, slow kiss. His lips were rough, and she didn't want to pull away. He hooked his arms around her back and kissed her, his tongue finding it's way into her mouth. She gave him a small moan into his mouth. His kisses were amazing, so passionate and lustful. She didn't know he had it in him. When he pulled away she kissed him gently, once more, then they pulled apart from each other.

"Am I... Interrupting something?" Rick said, standing in the doorway. Beth stopped dead, and Daryl looked embarrassed.  
"M-Mr Grimes. I was- I..." She stumbled on her words.  
"She was just sayin' goodbye" Daryl looked at her.  
"Well, I need you. Judith won't stop crying, I think she wants you" he said.  
There was something in the way Rick was looking at her that made it hard to breathe. He didn't just look awkward about finding his babysitter and his best friend making out. He looked angry.  
"Yes sir, I'll go over now" she gathered the last bits of glass from the counter, her hands still trembling.  
A sharp pain stabbed through her, and she looked down to see red trickling from a cut on her finger. She gasped, covering it with her hand.  
"Come 'ere" Daryl whispered, looking at her hand.  
"Beth, I can patch that up for ya. Come on darlin'" Rick eyed Daryl up.  
She nodded, walking towards him.  
"Goodbye, Daryl" she said.  
"Bye Beth" he sounded like a beaten puppy.

As soon as they stepped through the door to Rick's house, she heard Judith's screams.  
"Come 'ere first, don't want ya gettin' blood all over" he lead her to the kitchen, his hand on her back.  
She still sensed his anger. He rummaged through his cupboards until he produced a bandaid. She looked at him, still holding the cut. He guided her to the sink, turning on the tap with one hand and holding her arm with the other. He ran her hand under the water and she tensed, her body jolting back into him.  
He let out a harsh breath, and came closer behind her, practically forcing her against the counter with his body. She could feel him against her, his muscles tense against her back. His breath hot on her neck.  
Once the cut was clean he turned her around by her hips, still pinning her against the counter. He took her finger and guided it to his mouth. She watched him, her heart beating so hard she was surprised he couldn't feel it. He kissed the cut softly, then ran his tongue across the blood that had started to collect around it.  
"So sweet" he whispered, before tearing the bandaid open and wrapping it around her finger. She was shaking, still pressed tightly against him.  
"Look at you" he was talking so quietly that she could only just hear what he was saying.  
"All grown up" he traced her breasts over her vest. His hands moved to her hips, running down her curves.  
"Kissing grown up men... That's not what good girls do"  
She felt a spark of bravery, and spoke, "Maybe I'm not as good as everyone thinks I am"  
He glared at her, not with anger this time. With a different expression. A look of wanting. Of hunger.  
She could feel his hardness starting to press against her hip, and she felt guilty. Guilty because she wanted it. She wanted _him_.

"Dad! Are you there?" Carl shouted from upstairs.  
"Better go get her, Beth" he whispered, pulling himself from her. She felt his eyes on her, watching her as she walked up the stairs.

Once she reached Judith's room she could finally breathe.  
"Hey, she won't shut up" Carl said, passing the baby to her.  
"Hey baby" she cooed, bouncing her on her hip. "Shush now, shh" Judith's cries died down after a few minutes and she managed to get her back to sleep.  
"You're so good with her" Carl said, smiling.  
"I think I'm just lucky" she laughed.  
"No, it's you. You make her feel safe when no one else can" he said, looking at the ground. "Maybe it's because you're a woman. She might... She might miss having a woman around"  
Beth looked at Carl, at his sullen expression, and she felt his pain. She missed her mother every day, and though Carl and Rick never talked about her she knew they missed Lori too. After she put Judith down she kissed Carl lightly over his hair and said goodnight, even though the sun was coming up. It must have been coming close to 4 or 5 am.

She headed towards the door, but as she reached it she changed her mind. She didn't want to say goodbye to Daryl. They both hated goodbyes. She turned around and saw Rick, standing in the kitchen. He looked at her, still with that same look of hunger in his eyes. She looked back at him and gave him the sweetest smile she could manage, then winked at him before heading back up to her room.

Not something a good girl would do.


	2. All Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick lays down how he wants things to be, and he doesn't really give Beth a say in the matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexually explicit and violent scenes  
> Enjoy

The next few days were quiet. That was something Beth liked. It reminded her of early mornings on the farm, when the air would smell fresh and everything would be silent for a little while. It was calming. The quiet in Alexandria wasn't as calming, but it was the closest she had gotten to it since the outbreak. Daryl didn't like it. He said these days whenever it got quiet it meant something bad was coming. 

She laid in bed for a little while, letting the breeze from the window run over her. When she rose the first thing she did was shower.  
She let the hot water run over her, closing her eyes. She felt the water hit her cut, feeling the sting. She couldn't get Rick out of her mind.  
Once she was dressed she headed to Judith's room. She was laid in her cot, sleeping silently. She laid her hand over the baby's soft blonde hair for a moment. She found it strange how much she loved her. She wasn't hers, but she spent more time with her than Rick did. Maybe she would see her as a mother one day. Maybe Carl was right. 

She left Judith upstairs while she went down to see who was home.  
"Carl?" She called out as she came downstairs. No reply.  
She stepped into the dining room and saw Rick. He was standing, leaned over the table with paper spread all over the place. Deanna stood by him, pointing out things on the paper and nodding her head when he spoke. She didn't want to interrupt them, but Rick noticed her before she had the chance to retreat.  
"Hey honey, are you alright?" He asked.  
"Morning Beth" Deanna smiled at her.  
"Mornin'" she smiled nervously. "Mr Grimes, I just needed a bottle for Judy"  
"That's alright, go ahead" he replied, looking back at the papers. 

They spoke quietly in the other room while Beth mixed the powder for Judith's bottle. She felt Rick step behind her while she was shaking the bottle. She stopped, but didn't turn to look at him.  
"Want anythin' Deanna?" He called back to the other room.  
"No thank you, that's OK" she replied.  
Just when she thought he was going to ignore her, she felt his hand touch her hip.  
"Keep goin'" he whispered.  
She shook the bottle, suddenly understand why he liked watching her do this all the time.  
"You're good at that"  
Her cheeks burned. She stopped, placing the bottle on the counter. She wasn't this kind of girl, this wasn't her. What would her Dad have thought, or Maggie.  
"Didn't say stop, girl" he said.  
She spun around to face him, feeling brave.  
"Who says I have to do what you sa-"  
His hand gripped into the back of her hair, making her yelp.  
"Shut up" he hissed, baring his teeth at her.  
She lost all her new found confidence in a second.  
"You do as I say because you're mine" he was speaking under his breath so Deanna wouldn't hear, but he still sounded as threatening as he would if he was screaming in her face. "You hear me, girl? Not Maggie's" he leaned in closer "and certainly not Daryl's"  
She was trembling, but somewhere deep inside of her, she was enjoying this. Somewhere deep and sick, she thought.  
She nodded her head as much as she could with his hand in her hair.  
He let go of her, and his whole demeanour changed in an instant.  
"Good girl" he mouthed, kissing her cheek. And then he was gone, back into the other room.  
She was panting, her hands shaking like crazy. She tried to steady herself, before taking the bottle up to feed Judith. When she passed by Rick he didn't even look her way. 

She went over to Maggie's for lunch and took Judith with her. Her and Glenn sat at the table while Maggie made them a meal.  
"So how's staying at Rick's?" He asked, holding Judith on his lap and bouncing her on his knee.  
"It's fine" she smiled.  
"Rick's kinda intense though, right? He acts like we're still out there"  
"Maybe we are, maybe this is just another stop in the road and we'll be back out there again one day" Maggie put in, putting food in front of them.  
They nodded.  
"Now gimme some of that" she gestured to Judith.  
Glenn laughed, handing her over. Maggie made baby sounds and rocked her back and forth.  
"How's Carl doing? Haven't seen him around much" he asked, playing with the food on his plate.  
"He's good. He spends a lot of time with the neighbourhood kids. Especially a girl called Enid" she smirked.  
"Oh yeah? Right on Carl" Glenn laughed.  
"You seeing any of the other teenagers?" Maggie asked.  
"I woulda' thought Daryl was more your type" Glenn said quietly.  
"Glenn!" Maggie scolded him.  
"What? Who cares about age now? Daryl's the best man around here, he'd be good to her. Besides, you saw the way he was looking at her the other night" he was laughing, pulling Maggie to sit on his lap.  
"Maybe. I just don't like the idea of my baby sister being with a man who's older than us. And I can think of one more man here who's better than Daryl" she smirked, kissing him sweetly.  
"Gross" Beth laughed. 

When Beth got back to Rick's it was late afternoon. She stepped through and checked around downstairs.  
"Rick?" She called out.  
"Just me" Carl smiled, sitting on the couch with a boy from around the corner.  
He looked a little older than Carl, maybe around Beth's age.  
"Who's your friend?"  
"I'm Max, ma'am" he smiled at her.  
"You don't have to call me ma'am" she laughed "I'm Beth"  
"Oh, I just thought you were like Rick's wife or somethin'" he said, making Carl laugh.  
"No, no I am not Rick's wife" she smirked.  
"So... That's not your baby?" He asked, looking at Judith.  
"No" she smiled "I'm not that old"  
"Oh" Max said, smiling.  
"So, where is Rick?" she asked Carl.  
"Patrol"  
She nodded.  
After she put Judith down for a nap she made them some sandwiches and played video games with them. It was nice to feel like a kid again, even if it was only for a night.  
Carl fell asleep on Beth's shoulder by the time it got dark. She smiled at him, moving his hair from his eyes.  
"Carl" she whispered.  
"What?" he snapped, sitting up fast.  
"Hey, you fell asleep it's okay. Do you wanna head up to bed?"  
"Yeah" he blushed "later Max"  
"Later man" 

Carl made his way upstairs, and Beth looked back at Max.  
"So... I guess I should go then" he looked around awkwardly.  
"You don't have to" she smiled.  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah, stay. It... It gets lonely around here sometimes" she frowned.  
"How come?"  
"There's not a lot of people that are our age. The older ones treat you like you're young, the younger ones treat you like you're old"  
"Yeah. Yeah I get that" he said, touching her hand "sorry... About thinking you were Judith's mom"  
"It's okay" she laughed.  
"You can talk to me. If you need to" he said, stroking his thumb across hers.  
She nodded "Thank you"  
"No problem. I... I get lonely too"  
She looked at him. He reminded her of Rick. He had his short dark curls, and his piercing blue eyes.  
"Was she nice?" He asked.  
"Who?"  
"Carl's mom" he was whispering now.  
"Yeah. She just wasn't built for this world" she said.  
He was holding both her hands now. 

She snapped her hands back when Rick walked through the door.  
"Mr Grimes" Max stood up fast.  
He didn't speak, just glared at Beth. Right past everything else, straight into her eyes. And just like her dream it felt like they were the only people in the world. And he looked furious.  
Max looked at Beth, then back to Rick. He walked towards the door, and edged past him.  
"I-I'll see you around Beth" he said, opening the door.  
"Yeah, bye Max" she smiled.  
He closed the door and then they really were alone. She didn't speak, she couldn't. 

He walked over to her and pulled her to her feet by her arm. His lips hit hers so fast she was almost winded. She moved her hands to his chest and his hand gripped her hair and yanked her head back, exposing her neck.  
He kissed her neck, softly at first, and then harder, his teeth scraping her skin. He sucked on the skin underneath her ear, then moved along, leaving marks all over her. She stopped fighting and let him have full control of her, and he liked that.  
He slammed her against the wall and she whimpered, coaxing a growl from him. He pressed his hand against himself, and she couldn't rip her eyes away.  
"You like lookin' baby girl?" He hissed.  
She nodded.  
"Such a bad girl, aren't ya'. Such a dirty girl" he growled.  
He grabbed her jeans and pulled them open, slipping his hand into her panties.  
"Mr Grimes" she gasped, digging her nails into his shoulders.  
"Shh, quiet now baby girl" he whispered, kissing her gently.  
His fingers moved in cirlces around her clit, making her squirm.  
"Such a filthy girl" he moaned.  
Her hips lifted from the wall and pressed against his hand. He shoved her back, pinning her down as he touched her.  
His fingers moved agonisingly slow, rubbing her clit. She wriggled against him, trying to get some pressure.  
"Please" she panted.  
"Please what, baby? What is it?"  
"Please I want you" her breathy voice made him tingle.  
"Tell me what baby"  
"I want your fingers inside me"  
"You want me to fuck your pretty little pussy, baby?"  
"Yes. Mr Grimes, please"  
"Okay, baby. Okay" His finger slipped into her suddenly, making her gasp.  
"You're so wet for me baby girl. So tight" he moaned.  
His finger was stretching her, making her wince. She loved it, she loved the pain.  
And then he pulled his finger from her, leaving her feeling empty.  
He pulled his hand up and put his finger in his mouth, sucking her from himself. His eyes fluttered closed.  
"You taste so good baby" he moaned "Open up let me show you"  
She opened her mouth, letting him slip his finger in. She sucked herself from him, slowly.  
He nodded, stroking her hair with his other hand.  
"That's it baby" he cooed, talking the same way as he did to Judith.  
"Mine" he whispered. "You're all mine, you know that don't ya?"  
She nodded. He pulled his finger from her mouth and sucked it himself again, just for a moment.  
"You gunna be a good girl for me from now on? No messin' around with Carl's friends or Daryl?" he whispered.  
She nodded.  
"No more now baby, no more for you tonight"  
She whimpered, looking away in distress.  
"Remember, you belong to me. That includes your cunt, it's all mine. Don't you be touching yourself" he held her face with his hand, making her look at him.  
"Yes, Mr Grimes"  
"That's my girl" he smirked, kissing her softly.  
And then he had a moment, and something sparked in his eyes. Curiosity.  
"You ever done that?" He asked.  
"What?" She looked at him.  
"You ever touched yourself baby?"  
She blushed, looking down.  
"N-no sir. It's bad"  
He looked lost in her for a moment.  
"Oh baby" he whispered, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. "You're killing me with your innocence"  
She batted her eyes at him, and he kissed her softly, just once more.  
And then he left her, panting and sweaty, against the wall. He left her and walked upstairs, leaving her alone to think about what he'd just done to her. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, and smirked.  
She certainly wasn't a good girl anymore, and she wanted him to know it.


	3. Mr Grimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick finally gets what he wants, and Beth discovers a new side of him that she didn't know was there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usual warnings: Violence, Explicit sex scenes
> 
> Dedicated to all the people who've been reading, because what is a writer without a reader.  
> Thank you so much for your comments! I love reading your feedback, and if you have any suggestions of things you'd like to see as the story moves on please feel free to comment or email me at writersblock528@gmail.com
> 
> Enjoy

The next morning, Beth woke up hungry. Hungry for a particular man in a uniform. He plagued her thoughts. Every moment of the day she had him on her mind.  
She got out of bed to go and see to Judith. When she got into the hall she saw that her door was open. Rick was standing there, his daughter in his arms. She stopped, and watched him. He ran his fingers over her head and rocked her.  
"Shh, baby" he whispered.  
Beth smiled. She knew there was some good left in that man.

She turned to the bathroom, deciding to take a shower while Judy was occupied. She stripped, and just before she stepped into the water she turned the lock back the other way and pushed the door. It was just a gentle push, so he would only see it was open if he was looking.

When she was done she put her robe on and patted her hair dry with a towel.  
"Beth?" Rick's deep voice echoed through the house.  
She waited, hearing his footsteps across the hall. He pushed the door, and his eyes widened when he saw her.  
"What is it, Mr Grimes?" She asked, putting the towel back on the rack.  
He didn't answer. His eyes raked down her body, imagining what was underneath her robe.  
He stepped behind her as she looked in the mirror, and his hand knotted into her hair.  
"Look at this" he whispered, pulling her head back so she could see her marks in the mirror.  
She stared back at her reflection, shocked for a second.  
She'd forgotten about the marks he made on her, but she couldn't now. They were big, and covered her from her ear, down her neck and over her collar bones.  
"Don't you cover this up" he said, kissing her neck.  
"What if someone sees, my sister or-"  
"I don't care" he hissed, his grip tightening.  
"Don't want people thinkin' you're available"  
His hands traced her slowly, until he reached her throat and his hand fastened over her. He turned her round to face him, moving his other hand to her.  
He kissed her, hard.  
She grabbed his wrists, struggling against him. He loosened his grip, just a little, so she could breathe again. His tongue pressed into her mouth and she moaned.  
He loved this, he loved being completely in control of her.  
She dug her finger nails into him, and he growled into her mouth.  
When he finally let go of her, she gasped and touched her neck.  
He watched her, that darkness in his eyes that scared her. He looked like a predator and she was enjoying being his prey.  
He took her back into his arms and kissed her again.  
She looked down, avoiding his eyes.  
He pulled her head up, making her look at him.  
"You're even more beautiful with my hands on you"  
She reached her hand up slowly, moving to his face. He flinched at first, but then let her touch him. She stroked a thumb over his lips, fingers resting on his cheek.  
"I love the way you touch me" she whispered.  
His eyes looked dark, and he kissed her fingers.  
"I'm on patrol" he mouthed, then leaned down. "But if you're a real good girl, and if you do what I say, I'll treat you tonight" he whispered, pressing his lips to her neck. His hot breath made her shiver.  
She nodded.  
"I want you to shave your pussy, do you think you can do that for me baby girl?" He cooed.  
She nodded, holding his arms.  
"Good girl" he whispered.  
"Mr Grimes" she looked up at him.  
"What?"  
"Can I go outside the walls today? Glenn said he would take me shootin'... But I thought I should ask your permission first" she said, taking him by surprise.  
"Yeah. Just Glenn?"  
"Mhm" she smiled.  
He nodded.  
"Thank you"  
She moved to kiss him and he pulled back.  
She frowned and he gave her a stern look.  
"I'm still in charge, girl" he said in a cold voice.

She did as he asked as soon as he left. She felt wrong, almost dirty, thinking about him. But when she was with him it didn't feel wrong at all. It felt so right. 

A ring of faded red had started to form around her neck from her morning with Rick. She managed to find a hoodie that covered the marks. She felt guilt for covering them up, but she couldn't risk everyone asking questions.  
She was telling the truth when she said she loved the way he touched her. Maybe there was a reason, a deep seeded, sick reason inside of her that made her enjoy it. Maybe it was just a weird fetish. She didn't know, and she decided she didn't care either. 

She met Glenn outside their house, handing baby Judith to Maggie.  
"You take damn good care of her Glenn" Maggie warned him, then leaned down and kissed him.  
"And take care of yourself too"  
"Yes ma'am" he saluted her and she laughed.

They made their way out easily enough. Shooting went well, Glenn was a good teacher. He helped her choose the right piece and her aim improved a lot.  
"You're a natural" he smiled "just like your sister"  
"I think Maggie's a little better than me" she laughed.  
"Well, she's older, you'll get a better hang of it. Just takes practice"  
She shot the last bottle they had lined up, right in the centre.  
"See" he smiled.  
She rubbed her neck subconsciously, remembering his promise if she was good. She wondered what he meant when he said he would treat her.  
"Jesus... Beth" Glenn looked at her, his eyes straight to her neck. "What the hell happened to you? We're you attacked?"  
She pulled her hoodie up a little higher and looked away from him.  
"No, no nothing I'm fine" she said, trying to brush it off.  
"Beth, that's not nothing. Let me see it" he said, stepping towards her.  
"No" she snapped, stepping back.  
He stared at her, shocked by her reaction.  
"Beth... You know I've gotta tell Maggie"  
"No, no please Glenn you can't"  
"If someone's hurting you we need to know" he shouted at her.  
"It's okay. It's fine, it's not how it looks"  
"Beth, stop. Who did it?" He pulled her hoodie down gently, touching her neck.  
"It... It was just a guy"  
"A guy did this to you? Who? A boyfriend?"  
She had no idea how to fix this.  
"It was just someone I'm with. It wasn't like that I promise" she yelled.  
He stared at her for a moment.  
"Was it Daryl?"  
"No" she snapped.  
"Then..." He got a look on his face, like he's finally pieced it all together.  
"What?" Beth asked.  
"You... You have some sort of kinky relationship with some guy. Is that it?"  
"Glenn!" she snapped.  
"What? I need to know, I don't want to have to keep this from Maggie but if I know you're not in danger I will. For you"  
She looked at him, considering what he said.  
"So I was right?"  
She nodded, looking away from him.  
"Is it- Was it Rick?" The way he asked sounded like he'd already figured it out.  
She swallowed, and nodded slowly.  
"Jesus... Jesus Beth" he ran his fingers through his hair.  
"Don't tell anyone. Especially not Maggie please don't tell. You know Rick wouldn't cause me any real pain, he's fought all this time to keep us safe"  
Glenn sat down and mulled over her words.  
"This is just crazy, Beth" he said.  
"Yeah... I know"  
"And it's nothing that you don't want?"  
"No, it's wanted it I promise. I would tell you or Maggie if I needed help you know that"  
He nodded, coming to terms with it.  
"Okay" he said. "Fuck, fine okay. Just don't let Maggie see those marks because she'll hit the roof and you know she will"  
She nodded.

The rest of the day went fast. She didn't have to worry about Carl, he was spending the night at Max's house.  
All she had to do now was wait.  
She managed to waste some time by scrubbing the house from top to bottom, excluding Rick's room. That was something they agreed on when she got her room here. No one goes in Rick's room, not even Carl.  
She changed out of her hoodie into a tight t shirt that barley covered her stomach. She thought he might like that. 

She was stood in her room looking out the window when Rick walked in. She heard him downstairs. She heard Deanna too, for a few minutes they talked. Then she heard Deanna leave and Rick's footsteps on the stairs.  
"You home honey?" He called.  
"Yeah, in here" she answered.  
He walked up and wrapped his arms around her.  
"How was it? With Glenn?" He asked.  
"Good, I'm gettin' better"  
"That's good baby, that's really good"  
She smiled.  
"Been thinkin' bout you... All day" he whispered.  
His lips touched the nape of her neck.  
"Thinkin' bout last night. And your perfect little body"  
She backed her hips into him and he laughed.  
"You want what I promised baby?"  
She nodded fast.  
He pulled her round to face him, and gestured towards the door.  
She walked down the hall with him guiding her, till they reached his room. She looked back at him.  
He pushed the door open and lead her in. She looked around, not really seeing why he kept people out of here. It was just a normal bedroom. He pulled his jacket off and hung it up on the back of the door, then pulled her against him.  
He grabbed the material of her shirt and pulled it over her head. She watched his eyes widen at the sight of her chest. He grabbed her jeans and pulled them down her legs, and she stepped out of them.  
She watched him pull off his tie, and unbutton his shirt. It was overwhelming. The sight of his bare chest alone made her breathing hitch.  
He grabbed her hair and yanked her head back.  
His lips touched her neck, slow soft kisses, making her moan.  
She relaxed into him, and he shoved her down on his bed.  
He dropped onto the bed and kissed her neck again, and she wrapped her legs around his waist.  
"Mm, baby can you feel what you do to me?" He moaned. He pushed his erection against her and she nodded, gripping onto him.  
"You been a real good girl?" He asked, unclipping her bra and pulling it off.  
"Yes, Mr Grimes"  
"Better have baby" he said.  
He kissed her chest, slowly moving to her nipple and taking it into his mouth.  
She moaned and he pinned her down, stopping her from rising off the bed.  
He kissed her stomach softly, down and down, until he reached her thighs.  
He hooked his thumbs into her panties and pulled them down her legs slowly.  
"Mm... Fuck" he moaned. He tossed them to the floor and kissed the inside of her thigh.  
Her hips rose from the bed and he shoved her back down.  
He kissed her skin where she'd shaved.  
"Did a good job baby girl" he whispered.  
His hot breath fell on her and she wriggled underneath him.  
"Keep still" he hissed, holding her thighs against the bed. He brought his mouth to her clit, desperate to taste her again.  
"Been dreaming of this pussy for months" he whispered.  
His mouth closed over her and she moaned loud.  
He moaned too, swirling her juices in his mouth and pressing his tongue to her swollen clit.  
"Please" Beth cried, almost sobbing.  
He licked her clit slow, padding his tongue along her over and over. When he pulled his face from her, her wetness was around his mouth.  
"Tell me baby" he hissed.  
"Fuck me" she panted. He was so hard it almost hurt.  
"Fuck me, please Mr Grimes" she moaned.  
"You taste so fucking good" he whispered.  
He slowly pushed a finger into her and she moaned.  
"That's it baby, that's it" he moaned, watching her react to him.  
"More"  
"God you're such a dirty girl" he hissed, forcing another finger into her.  
She moaned louder, letting him stretch her.  
His chest started rising and falling faster and she felt something change in him.  
He pulled out of her and she whimpered.  
He yanked her to sit up, grabbed her hips and turned her round so she was facing away from him. His fingers found her mouth, pushing into her. She sucked herself from him and he moaned from behind her. He pulled out and gripped her throat and pulled himself out of his trousers with his other hand.  
She couldn't see, but he ran his tip over her wetness, making her whimper.  
"Fuck me Mr Grimes" she moaned.  
"You want me to fuck you baby girl? Huh? You want me in your pussy?"  
She nodded, backing against him. He forced her face down against the mattress before he pushed himself into her.  
He didn't give her a chance to adjust, forcing himself into her as deep as he could.  
She let out a wail that almost made him cum instantly.  
"Fuck, baby, I'm gunna lose it" he moaned.  
He fucked her hard into the bed, one hand on her back and the other holding her face down.  
"So tight" he moaned.  
She started to shake and he couldn't bare it, listening to her moans get louder.  
"Say it" he growled, building up his pace.  
"Say my name" he hissed.  
She moaned his name, over and over into the mattress letting her tears form.  
"I love the sound of that" he growled.  
He finished into her, he knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't stop himself. She finished with him, sobbing his name. 

They laid there for a moment, covered in sweat. Beth felt dirty, and used. She wondered if this was how it always felt, or if it was just the way that she would feel with Rick.  
She moved to sit up and he watched her dress, taking in her frame. When she looked back at him he stood up, and she expected him to move to the door but he reached out and grabbed her arm. He pulled her back onto his bed and laid down with her.  
His arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled her into his chest, kissing the back of her neck. She smiled, and he turned her over to face him.  
"Don't go" he whispered, stroking her face.  
She nodded, putting her hand over his. He wiped her tears away and kissed her cheek, then her lips, slow and soft. She wrapped her arms over his back and he kissed her again.  
"Don't leave me alone" he mouthed, holding her tighter.  
"I'm not goin' anywhere, Mr Grimes"  
"Rick" he whispered.  
"I'm not goin' anywhere, Rick" she stroked her soft fingers over his stubble.  
He closed his eyes and held her against his chest until they fell asleep. And Beth didn't feel dirty or used any more. Just loved.

There was a harsh knock on Rick's door and Beth looked out the window. Telling by the light it was early morning.  
Rick mumbled, moving around in his sleep.  
"Rick" she mouthed, stroking his face.  
His eyes opened and he looked confused.  
"Dad! Daryl and Aaron are back" Carl yelled.  
The bedroom door swung open and Carl stood there, staring at them.  
Beth stared back at him, and Rick sat up.  
Carl looked shocked, taking in what he saw for a moment.  
"Carl" Rick said, holding out his hand.  
"Holy shit, dad"


	4. Bad Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth tries to calm the waters with Carl, Beth's indecisive ways get her into trouble with Rick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Scenes of violence, sex etc.

Carl backed away from the door, and Rick jumped to his feet. Beth looked between Rick and the door.  
"Beth, don't" he said, giving her a vicious look.  
She wasn't stupid, she knew he wouldn't do anything to her in front of his son.  
She pushed past Carl and ran to her room to get the hoodie that she knew covered her neck.   
Carl stood in the hall looking back and forth between them.  
"Carl, we need to talk" Rick said, reaching out to touch his shoulder. Carl pulled back, smacking his dad's hand away.  
He ran down the stairs and Beth ran after him. She heard Rick slam something of the wall on her way out the house.  
"Carl wait!" She yelled, grabbing him by the shoulders.  
"You're screwing my dad?" He shouted.  
Beth's eyes darted around them, checking no one was in ear shot.   
"Carl, listen to me, you can't tell anyone. I mean it you can't" her voice was frantic.  
Carl looked at her, then back at the house. He saw Rick stepping out the door.  
He ran off, heading towards the spot on the walls where he had been climbing over. But just before he did, he gave her a nod.  
She watched him disappear, then Rick came up to her side. Just as he looked like he was going to grab her, Maggie stepped out of her house and waved at them.  
"Stay, Beth" he hissed under his breath.  
"Maggie" she shouted, waving at her sister.  
"Daryl and Aaron are back, are you coming?"   
"Yeah, we'll be down in a little while" she called back.  
Beth started walking towards the gate. She didn't hear Rick's footsteps behind her.

When she saw Daryl he was leaned against his bike, talking to Deanna. She ran up to him and he held his arms open for her.  
He held her to his chest for a minute, letting her grip onto him.  
"I missed you" she said, against his chest.  
"I missed you" he replied.   
Deanna smiled, then walked away to give them some privacy.  
"I mean I really missed you"   
"I know... I know. I'm right here" he whispered into her hair.  
She leaned up and kissed his cheek, making him blush.   
"I've got to go and talk to Deanna and Rick about something... But I'll see ya around. Okay?"  
She nodded, giving him a sweet smile.  
He leaned down and kissed her lips gently. She pulled back, covering her mouth with her hand.  
He looked at her with a troubled expression.  
"I'm sorry. Beth I just- I thought-"  
"It's okay" she touched his arm.  
"It's okay really, I'm okay. I just have to go" she said.  
He nodded slowly, then left her by his bike. She didn't want to look up but she knew she had to.  
Rick was stood by Deanna's house, looking at her.  
She started to walk back towards Rick's house, avoiding his eyes.  
She looked back at him one last time before she walked inside, and he was still watching her.   
She didn't want to know what he was going to do when he came home. Or maybe she did. Maybe that's why she ran to Daryl without a second thought.

She decided to go and look for Carl. She couldn't leave things with him how they ended earlier. There had to be some sort of closure.   
She followed the wall until she found the spot she saw Carl climb over so many times.  
She brought a small piece of scrap metal to help her climb, and managed to get up to the top without anyone seeing. She swung her leg over to get to the other side and her hand slipped. She was jolted, almost falling from the top, but managed to grab on at the last second. Her heart was beating hard against her chest, and she gripped on so hard her knuckles turned white.   
She managed to lower herself enough to drop onto her feet safely.   
When she turned and looked out over the woods she suddenly felt nervous. She had no idea where Carl went when he came out here. She decided to head straight forwards into the woods. 

She soon picked up Carl's tracks, just like Daryl had taught her. She only had to follow them for a few minutes before she spotted him.   
He sat against a tree, his knife in his hand. He was stabbing the ground over and over.  
She tried to approach him quietly, but he looked up when she was a few feet away.  
"Please, just let me talk to you" she said, holding her hands up.  
He nodded, putting his knife back in his belt.  
She sat down in front of him, and he sighed.  
"Me and your dad-"  
"You're fucking, I know"  
"Carl" she snapped.  
"What? Do I gotta watch my language around you now you're my new mom?" He said sharply.  
"Carl... I'm sorry. I know it's hard to understand, I know it looks wrong. But I'm happy. It's what I want"  
"Thought you loved Daryl" he said, looking at the ground.  
"Why do people keep sayin' that? I love Daryl, yea, but I love you and Rick and everyone in our family. I don't know why everyone thinks I'm with Daryl"  
"He loves you, that's for sure"  
She looked at him, shocked for a second. She thought about asking why he thought that, but she decided against it.  
"We're not talkin' about Daryl" she said.  
He looked up at her for the first time, and she moved her hand to his knee.  
"I'm sorry you found out this way. I am. But you can't tell anyone. My sister, she wouldn't understand" she sighed.  
"I'm not gunna tell anyone. Just try to be more careful next time"   
She smirked.  
"What?"  
"Nothin', you're just so grown up" she smiled.  
"Try tellin' my dad that" he said.  
"Parents are supposed to not want you to grow up. That's just how they are, Maggie's the same with me" she explained.  
"Yeah, I guess" 

Carl and Beth stayed outside the gates for a little while, deciding they both needed a little Rick-free time. When they got back Rick was in the house, sat at the bottom of the stairs with Judith in his arms. He looked up at them.  
"Carl" he said, standing up quickly.  
"Relax, okay. Beth explained everything" he answered.  
Rick gawked at them both for a moment, then patted Carl on the shoulder.  
"I'm sorry" he said.  
Carl nodded "it's alright, dad"  
While they were talking Beth walked past into the kitchen. She was nervous, wondering what Rick saw when she was with Daryl.

She ran her hands under the cold tap then splashed some water over her face. Her eyes scanned the kitchen till she found a hand towel to pat her face dry.  
She heard some more mumbling from Rick and Carl, something about taking Judith to Carol's.  
She wasn't sure why but she felt a rush of adrenaline, she felt the need to get away from Rick. She wanted to see Daryl.   
She walked towards the back door and turned the handle, as quietly as she could, and slipped out.

She knew as soon as she'd left that Rick would only be more angry when she got back, but she felt a pull towards Daryl. She'd missed him so much while he was gone, and she wasn't going to give up a chance to see him.

She walked around the back way to Daryl and Carol's house, and saw Carl on the front step talking to Carol. She was smiling down at baby Judith. Daryl was stood on the porch, playing around with his crossbow.  
She didn't want to draw too much attention, if Rick went looking for her he'd head to their house first, and Carol would have to explain. She decided to get his attention another way. She stood behind the wall next to their house and chucked a stone as hard as she could against the porch, then moved back behind the wall.  
"What the hell was that?" Daryl asked.   
"I don't know, might've been an animal" Carol said. "Want me to check?"  
"No, I'll go" Daryl said.   
She listened to his footsteps, getting closer and closer. She stayed against the wall after he walked past her, to make sure Carol wouldn't see.  
"Daryl" she hissed.   
He turned around, his knife raised until he realised it was her.  
"Jesus bet-"  
"Shh" she whispered, putting a finger to her lips.  
He stared at her, completely dumb founded.  
"You alright?" Carol called.  
"Yeah, just an animal. I'll be back in a sec, gotta go... Talk to someone" he called back.  
She grabbed his hand and pulled him along, until they got far enough away from their houses to be able to talk. They stopped behind a house a few rows down, and she looked up at him.  
"You gunna tell me what this is about?" He asked.  
"I just wanted to see you" she whispered, lifting her hands to touch his chest.   
He put his hands over hers and pulled a face.  
"And why was that a top secret operation?" He smirked.  
"Shut up" she laughed, pulling his head down to her by his hair.  
He kissed her, moving his hand down to her back and holding her against him.   
She'd forgotten how passionate he was, but still gentle.  
"Beth" he moaned, pulling back.  
She stared up at him.  
"What is this about?"   
"I missed you Daryl" she sighed "didn't you miss me?"  
"Yes, yes I missed you" he said, stroking her hair.  
She sighed, realising the mistake she'd made. She wanted rough, she wanted dirty. She wanted Rick.  
"I've gotta go" she said, kissing his cheek.   
She scurried off, leaving him stood on his own.  
He watched her walk away, looking completely lost.

When she got back to the house she walked in slowly, looking around.   
Rick was stood by the table, reading over something.   
She sniffed and his eyes shot up.  
He had that deep, dark look about him that she loved so much.  
"You run away from me?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.  
She nodded slowly, stepping a few feet closer.   
He watched her like a hawk, barley moving an inch.  
"Where'd you go? Huh?" He asked, and she looked away.  
"You better answer me, girl"   
She looked back up at him.  
"Went to... To see Daryl" the end of her sentence was almost silent, but he caught it.  
She got close to him, and his hand went straight to her hair.  
"What was that?" He spat back at her.  
"W-went to see Daryl" she mumbled.  
He yanked her closer to him, making her squeal.   
"You little slut" he hissed in her ear.  
He held her to his face, and nipped at the skin of her neck.  
"Thought I made it clear that you belong to me. You forget that?" He asked, tightening his grip.   
She shook her head no.  
"Doesn't look like that to me. Looks like you need to be reminded" he whispered.  
She was panting, holding onto his shirt.  
"Now I know that you know this sweet little body is just for me" he pushed his hand under her shirt, and rubbed over her bra.  
"Mr Gri-"  
"Shut up" he hissed into her ear.   
She was trembling under his touch and he loved it.  
When he finally let go of her hair his hands moved straight to her hoodie, pulling it over her head, and then her shirt.  
"Much better" he mouthed.  
His hands found her throat, and she held onto his arms.   
He held it tight and he kissed her deeply. When his mouth left hers his grip was still strong.   
"You've been a very bad girl" he said. "You're gunna need to be punished"  
She nodded as much as much she could with his hands around her neck.  
When he let go of her she panted, moving her hands to where his had just been.  
"On your knees" he said, grabbing the back of her neck and pushing her down.  
"You're gunna take me in your mouth to show me how sorry you are, aren't ya?"   
She nodded and moved her hands to his belt. She touched him over his underwear first, and he sucked in a breath, gripping the table with one hand. She loved being able to get a rise out of him.  
She slipped her hand into his pants and pulled him out.  
She gasped, shocked at his size. "So big"   
He glared at her impatiently.  
She opened her mouth, just slightly, and his chest rose.  
She flicked her tongue over his sensitive tip.   
"Fuck" he groaned.  
She ran her tongue along his length and he moaned.  
"Tastes so good Mr Grimes" she batted her eyes at him.  
"Oh my god" he muttered under his breath.  
She lapped her tongue over him, making him shiver.  
"Fucking bitch" he moaned.  
She closed her mouth around him, and started to suck on him slowly. That's when he really lost it. He gripped her by the roots of her hair and pushed himself into her. She gagged, and he started to fuck her mouth.  
"You're a bad girl. You need this" he was desperate for more control, shoving himself deeper into her throat. She moaned, gripping his wrists.  
He pulled back for a few seconds, letting her breathe, then he pushed himself back into her.  
"You're a bad girl, aren't you?"   
She moaned, eyes watering.   
"That's it, take it all in, such a dirty little slut" he moaned, getting closer.  
"Gunna cum in your whore mouth, you better swallow it" he panted.  
She was moaning and gagging on him, her eyes rolling back in her head.  
"Fucking desperate slut" his voice cracked.  
He thruster into her a few more times, spilling down her throat. She coughed on his cum, swallowing most of it.  
When he pulled out of her she was gasping harshly. She moved forwards, licking the rest of his cum from him. He shivered, and when she stopped he put himself away.  
He grabbed her by the back of her neck and pulled her to her feet.  
His hands moved to her jeans and he slipped a hand in, and started to play with her clit.  
"Oh... God. Rick" she moaned, her head falling back.  
She felt a sharp pain as his other hand slapped her hard across her face. He grabbed her throat tight.  
"Don't you use my name again, you hear me? That's just for good girls" he said.  
"Yes Mr Grimes" she chocked.  
He released her throat and started to rub her again. She gripped onto his arms and started to moan for him.  
"That's it, you love it don't you? Huh? Tell me you love it baby girl"   
"I love it. I love when you fuck me with your fingers" she whimpered.  
"Tell me you love being a whore, go on. Tell me all about it and I might let you cum"  
"I love it..." She stopped when he pushed two fingers into her, making her hips jolt forwards.  
"Tell me baby"  
"I love being a whore. I love it when you fuck me Mr Grimes"  
"Yeah, I know. You're such a bad girl" he whispered. He turned her to face away from him, then bent her over the table.  
"Please, Mr Grimes" she whimpered.  
"Huh? What is it?"  
"I want you, please. Fuck me"  
"You're a filthy little girl" he moaned.  
He slapped her ass once, hard, and she whimpered.  
He waited a few seconds, then slapped her again, making her grip the table.  
"What honey? Does it hurt?"  
She nodded, and he slapped her again.  
"You're a bad girl"   
He pushed himself into her without warning.   
"That's it, that's it" he moaned over and over.  
She was gripping the table with both hands and moaning so loud he was surprised no one had came to check on them.  
She shifted herself upwards slightly and he shoved her back down, slamming her face against the wood.  
"Don't you dare get up" he hissed, fucking her so hard he was hurting her.  
"Don't cum, don't you cum baby do ya hear me? Don't cum"   
She was shaking, getting closer, when he pulled out of her and turned her over.  
He pushed her back down to her knees, shaking and panting, and made himself cum into her mouth.  
She grabbed his dick and took as much of it as she could, swallowing his warm cum.  
He was panting for a moment, trying to collect himself. She was almost in tears, desperate to finish.  
"You're not cumming tonight, you don't deserve it" his voice was tired and breathy.  
"Please... Mr Grimes"  
"You're mine. I say you don't cum tonight. Now go on. Get" he said, still shivering.  
"Yes Mr Grimes" she sighed.   
She rose to her feet and he watched her make her way out of the kitchen.  
"Beth"   
She looked back at him from the stairs.  
"My bed, not yours" he said.


	5. The Archer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick teaches Beth something new, Beth is shown what her life could be like without Rick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexual scenes
> 
> Thank you all for 1k hits! I love all your comments, they make my day. 
> 
> Enjoy

_His arms held her close to his huge chest, and she kissed him. His moans came hot and heavy against her and she hooked her fingers into his hair. Not Rick's curls, but Daryl's long dirty mop. She gripped, pulling him down and his lips pressed against hers_.

She woke up panting, her face covered in sweat. Rick had his arms around her, his face pressed to the back of her neck. She wriggled, then turned over to face him.  
"Mr Grimes?" She whispered, letting her fingers run over his stubble.  
"What?" He groaned.  
His voice was deeper from sleep, more grainy.  
"Can I be your good girl again?" She asked.  
He blinked, gawking at her.  
"What?" He repeated.  
"I don't wanna be a bad girl anymore. I wanna be a good girl for you" she said.  
He nodded, pulling her back against his chest.  
"That's okay. You can be my good girl" he whispered. "That means no more Daryl, though"  
She nodded "no more Daryl" echoing his words.  
He brought his hand up to her hair and stroked it gently, almost petting her.  
"Good girl" he cooed.  
He repeated those words, good girl, over and over and stroked her until they fell back to sleep.

When she woke up he was gone, a note lying in his place. She smoothed out the paper, tracing his words with her fingers.

 _I'm on patrol. Need you to watch the kids. There's an empty house next door to Abraham's. Ask Carl to take Judith for an hour and meet me there at 6_.

She pressed her lips to his writing, just for a second, then folded it up and held it to her chest. When she finally got out of bed she put on Rick's shirt that he'd left on the floor, along with some shorts.  
She spent a lot of the day with Carl and Judith. She made Carl food and watched him and Max play video games for a while to pass the afternoon. 

"Hey, you gotta watch that baby all night or are you gunna join us?" Max asked, smiling at Beth.  
"Actually, I've gotta go somewhere soon. Carl's gotta take Judy for a little while"  
"Seriously?" Carl asked.  
"Your dad didn't tell you?"  
"Guess he forgot" Carl sighed.  
"Well, you should be happy. Get to spend some quality time with your beautiful baby sister" she smirked, handing her over to him.  
"Yeah, I suppose she's alright" he joked.

Beth went upstairs and looked in the mirror. She didn't know how to feel about him asking her to meet up. It was always in the moment with them, it always just happened when it happened.  
She checked the time on her watch.  
5:45  
She took in a deep breath, then let it out slowly. 

When she headed back downstairs Max was gone.  
"I'm gunna go, we'll be back by 7 okay?"  
"We? As in you and my dad?" He asked.  
She nodded, expecting him to be annoyed.  
"Okay" he smiled, shocking her.  
She walked over and kissed Judith on the head, then Carl.  
"I'll see you later" 

When she reached Abraham's house she checked her watch again.  
5:55  
She looked around to check if anyone was near, then headed towards the empty house.

She twisted the door handle slowly.  
Rick was leaning against the wall in front of her. He looked at her differently. Still the same want, the same need. He still had that hunger in his eyes.  
But it was more intense.  
She stepped towards him, and his eyes moved down her body.  
"That my shirt?" He asked.  
She nodded.  
"Do you like that?" She asked, batting her eyes at him.  
"Yes, I like that"  
He grabbed her collar and pulled her too him.  
His lips found hers and he was lost in her for a minute, his tongue moving with hers and his breaths getting buried into her mouth.  
Then he pulled back so he could speak.  
"You been a good girl sweetheart?" He cooed.  
She loved it when he talked to her like that, with his soft tender voice.  
She nodded.  
He smiled, and she was shocked. She couldn't remember the last time she saw him smile.  
"Wanna teach you somethin'" he whispered.  
He kissed her neck, running his tongue over her.  
"What is it Mr Grimes?"  
"Wanna show you how to touch yourself for me" he whispered against her skin.  
"You wanna learn to touch yourself baby girl?"  
She nodded fast.  
"Yeah, I knew you would. Such a dirty girl aren't ya" he whispered into her ear.  
His hands touched her hips and he turned her around to face away from him. He held her against his chest tightly with one arm.  
His other hand moved to her shorts and he pulled them open.  
"Give me your hand baby girl" he mouthed.  
She moved her hand into his and he kissed her neck softly.  
"Good girl"  
He moved her hand into her panties and pushed her fingers over her clit.  
She sucked in a breath.  
"That's it" he moaned.  
He pulled his hand out and held her in place against him.  
"Keep going girl, rub your pussy for me"  
She let out a breathy moan.  
"Bet your clits all swollen" he moaned.  
She started to build up a rhythm. He could feel it through her, her hips rocking against her hand.  
He loved moments like this, when she was completely lost in the moment. The sounds of her moans drove him crazy. She started to get faster, her body trembling.  
He grabbed her wrist to stop her.  
"Go inside now baby" he said against her neck. He kissed her again, letting his tongue lap over her skin.  
He slipped his hand back into her panties and guided her fingers to her entrance.  
"Come on, fuck yourself for me honey"  
She did as he said, letting out a soft whimper. She pushed her fingers deeper into herself, going back into a trance.  
"Tell me how it feels" he moaned.  
"Feels so good Mr Grimes, so wet" she whispered.  
"Yeah, yeah I bet it does"  
She moved her free hand back and pressed it to his solid erection.  
"Oh god" he moaned into her neck. "Greedy girl"  
"Just love your cock, Mr Grimes" she moaned, getting faster on herself.  
"That right?"  
She shrieked for a second, her hips shaking.  
"Oh baby you're nearly there now. What's it feel like?"  
"It's gettin' tight... on my fingers" she moaned.  
"That's it honey, nice and deep"  
He started to pant against her neck, listening to her moans.  
He pressed against her and she rubbed him harder, coaxing a low growl from him.  
"Doin' so well baby"  
She started to shake against him, her knees going weak.  
He held her up, pressed against him as she moaned and rode out her orgasm.  
"Mr Grimes" she panted.  
"Don't stop" he whispered.  
When she finished she was tired and weak, he could feel it in her as she relaxed against him.  
"Good girl" he kissed her neck. His hand moved over her hair and he stroked her for a minute while she caught her breath. 

She surprised him when she started to rub him again, gently through his trousers.  
He tensed, letting out a harsh breath against her skin.  
"You like it Mr Grimes?" She asked, a mischievous smile playing across her lips.  
He nodded.  
"Teach me how to touch you" she whispered.  
"It's not as hard, men aren't as hard to please as women" he moaned, stuttering over the word hard.  
"You all hard Mr Grimes?" She whispered.  
He nodded, letting her work on his belt.  
She pulled his underwear down a little, and pulled his cock out in front of her.  
He was so tense she thought he might cum as soon as she touched him, but he just hissed under his breath and grabbed her hand to help her add pressure.  
"Tell me how it feels" she smirked.  
"God you're a dirty girl" he moaned.  
"Ain't ya gunna tell me?" She kissed his neck, she realised it was something she'd never had the chance to do before. Her tongue ran over his hard jaw, and she kissed him softly.  
"Feels so good" he moaned, shifting himself in her hand. "I love your soft hands baby"  
"Tell me what to do" she blinked at him with her big bold eyes.  
"Keep goin' baby girl, a little faster"  
He shook as she worked on him.  
"Oh god" he hissed.  
She felt it, it was just a second, but the aura around him changed and he yanked her wrist from him and replaced her hand with his own.  
He kissed her hard, and held her against him as he got closer.  
"Mr Grimes" she mouthed, confused.  
"Shh" he whispered.  
It didn't take him long to finish, and he shoved her down to the floor.  
"Take it for me" he moaned.  
She opened her mouth and let him finish into her.  
She swallowed, and cleaned him off with her tongue, something he loved watching her do.  
She stood up and he ran his fingers over her hair.  
"Thought you were gunna let me" she whispered.  
"I-um" he mumbled.  
She stroked his face in her hands and gave him a puzzled look.  
"I've got to have control. Okay, that's something I can't give you honey" he looked defeated, almost vulnerable.  
She nodded, then kissed his jaw.  
"That's fine Mr Grimes" she smiled a sweet smile that made his steely insides warm.  
He held her against him for a minute, then she checked her watch.  
6:45  
"Carl's waitin'" she whispered.  
He tightened his grip on her.  
"He can wait a few more minutes"

When they got back to the house Carl was laid on the sofa with Judith in his arms.  
"Hey" he said, sitting up.  
Rick went over and sat with him, taking Judith in his arms.  
She watched them for a long time. She loved watching Rick with Judith, how gentle and sweet he was with her. She thought about her family, about her father. Judith was lucky to have a dad like Rick. 

After Carl had gone to bed she watched Rick put Judith to bed from the hall. He turned around and looked at her, and she blushed.  
He walked to meet her, touching her face with his hands.  
"Mr Grimes"  
He sensed instantly that she was nervous.  
"What is it, honey?"  
"I'm gunna stay at Maggie and Glenn's tonight"  
He swallowed, looking down at the ground.  
"Is it... Is it because I-"  
"No, no. This has nothing to do with you, I just want to see Maggie. Family is important" she whispered, touching his hands.  
He nodded.  
"Family is important" he said, looking back at Judith's crib.  
He leaned down and kissed her softy.  
"Michonne's taking patrol tomorrow. All day. Come and see me in the morning" he said in between kisses.

She knocked on Maggie's door, rubbing her neck. It'd became a habit lately, since all this started.  
She looked at her reflection in the glass of the front door. The marks were virtually gone, just small patches that blended into her skin.  
She jumped when the door swung open.  
"Hey!" Maggie wrapped her arms around her.  
"Hi, Maggie. I was wonderin' if-"  
"Yes, absolutely you can stay. Come on in"  
Beth laughed, noting her sisters good mood.  
Glenn was sat on the sofa with Tara by his side. Rosita and Abraham were sat on the floor, Rosita on his knee.  
Daryl was stood in the corner, looking out the window. His gaze shifted to her and his eyes widened.  
"Hey Beth" Glenn smiled, holding out his hand. She touched it with hers and smiled at the others.  
"You haven't been around much lately" Tara said, looking up at her.  
She felt the pressure of Daryl's eyes on her.  
"Rick been keepin' ya' busy?" Abraham asked.  
She snapped her head up, staring at him.  
"W-what?" She mumbled.  
"With Judith, you're like his babysitter now right?" he asked.  
She let out a sigh of relief.  
"Yeah, yeah she's a handful"  
"I still can't understand why he's gotta hog you all to himself. Can't he take care of his own kid?" Maggie whined, putting her hand on Beth's shoulder.  
"He's out there on patrol every day, when he get's home he's exhausted, it's not bad of him to need help" she snapped.  
Daryl looked at her, like he was trying to decipher what she was thinking.  
"I just miss you little sis" Maggie wrapped her arms around her.  
Beth sighed.  
"I miss you too"

They spent most of the night chatting and laughing. Even Daryl joined in. When it started to get late people were separating. Abraham and Rosita went upstairs to do whatever they did that Beth didn't want to know about, and Daryl stood in the kitchen on his own.  
She walked up to him from behind and touched his shoulder.  
He turned around, his eyes looking distant.  
"Hey, you" she smiled.  
"Hey" he mumbled, looking away from her.  
"Daryl?" She looked up at him, touching her hand to his face.  
He pulled back from her.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I saw you... Saw you walk into that empty house after Rick. Didn't think much of it then but when I heard ya defending him out there it kinda became clear"  
She stared at him, feeling a sinking in her chest.  
"So what is it? You fuckin' him and kissin' me on the side? Huh?"  
She felt sick, her eyes tearing up.  
"I'm sorry, Daryl. I didn't expect anythin' to happen, but me and Rick have somethin' now. Somethin' important" she whispered.  
"That why you're playin' house with him? Takin' care of his kids? You shouldn't have to do that, you shouldn't be with someone that can't give you their full attention. He can't take care of you like I can" his eyes were misty and he grabbed onto her arm.  
"Daryl, I'm tellin' you I chose Rick"  
"Well I'm tellin' you ya chose wrong" he rose his voice.  
"Daryl" she said nervously, putting her hands on his chest. "Calm down"  
"Why? You embarrassed to be with him? Don't want your sister to know? You should have a relationship that you don't have to hide" a tear fell from his eyes, and he held her hands over his chest.  
"I love you so much Beth" he whispered.  
She looked down, guilt washing over her.  
"I'm sorry, Daryl"  
He leaned down and kissed her, just one slow, soft kiss and then he let go of her.  
She stepped towards the doorway, briefly looking back at him.  
"I'm not givin' up on us" he said.  
She looked into his eyes for a second, and then she was gone.

She barely slept that night, tossing and turning through nightmares. Each time she woke up she reached out for Rick, panting, then realised he wasn't there. She decided she didn't like sleeping at Maggie's house anymore. Or maybe she just didn't like sleeping without Rick.


	6. Daddy's girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth discovers a hidden kink of Rick's, the two spend his day off together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexual scenes
> 
> Sorry for the short chapter, thank you for reading!
> 
> Enjoy ^-^

When Beth came home in the morning Carl was sat at the table eating cereal.  
"Hey" she smiled. "Where's Rick?"  
"Still in bed, he has Judy"  
"You okay?" She asked him.  
"Yeah. Is it ok for me to stay at Max's tonight?"  
She stared at him.  
"Shouldn't you ask your dad that?"  
"I guess. Can you ask him for me?"  
She smirked "Oh I see, you want me to ask so he'll say yes"  
He laughed "you figured out my plan"  
"Yeah, I'll ask him"

She headed upstairs to Rick's room.  
She tapped her knuckles on his door before walking in.  
He was laid on his back, Judith laid on his bare chest. He stroked her hair, kissing her forehead lightly.  
"Hey" she smiled.  
He looked at her, then patted the bed next to him.  
She crawled onto the bed and laid down, stroking Judith's head.

He looked up, watching her.  
She took Judith from his arms and laid on her back like he had been, laying her on him.  
He moved closer to her, wrapping his arm under her head.  
"My girls" he whispered, kissing Beth's head.  
She smiled, looking up at him.  
"You're a good daddy" she mouthed, kissing his chest.  
He stared at her, his jaw twitching. He wasn't smiling any more.  
"What?" She asked, shifting uncomfortably under his gaze.  
He swallowed, then picked Judith out of her arms and carried her away.  
"Mr Grimes?" She called out.  
When he came back in he laid down next to her and pulled her onto his chest.  
She looked at him, touching his face.  
"I like when you call me that" he whispered.  
"What? I always call you Mr Grimes"  
"No baby" he whispered, kissing her cheek.  
She stared at him, still confused.  
"Just say it"  
He looked away from her.  
"I-it doesn't matter" he mumbled, kissing her lips.  
The realisation hit her and a huge grin spread across her face.  
"Oh"  
"I told you it doesn't matter" he said.  
"You sure, Daddy?" She batted her eyes at him.  
He shivered underneath her.  
"S'that why you like calling me baby girl?" She asked.  
"Beth" he moaned, holding onto her waist.  
"What is it, Daddy?"  
He flipped her over so she was underneath him.  
"Stop" he hissed.  
He kissed her roughly, panting into her mouth. She felt his muscles strain against her.  
Her hand moved down between them and she touched him. For a second he let her, but then he pulled back sharply.  
"We can't. Not right now. Later" he mumbled, jumping off her.  
She watched him get dressed, then he pulled her to her feet and kissed her.  
"Later" he whispered his silent promise into her ear.  
"Okay" she smiled "Later"  
He held her for a minute, running his fingers over her cheek.  
"Oh yeah, Carl wanted me to ask you if he could stay at Max's tonight" she laughed against his chest.  
"Oh, yeah sure he can" he laughed with her.  
"I'll go tell him"

Rick and Beth took Judith over to Maggie and Glenn's for lunch. Maggie was complaining the other night that she never got to see the baby any more and Beth wanted to see her sister, so they decided it was a good idea.  
Maggie was making food in the kitchen while Glenn talked to Rick and Beth bounced Judith on her knee.  
She loved being out of the house with Rick. It made her feel closer to him, more involved in his life.  
Maggie called for help in the kitchen and Glenn answered, leaving them alone at the table.  
Rick watched Beth with Judith, laughing and talking to her in a baby voice.  
"You're so beautiful" he whispered.  
Her head snapped up, and her eyes met his.  
"T-thanks" she muttered, blushing.

Once they finished lunch they sat around the table and talked for a little while. Rick seemed to enjoy catching up with Glenn. She watched him laugh and joke, and it put a smile on her face that she couldn't control.  
"Beth, can you help me with something?" Maggie asked her, interrupting her trance.  
She nodded, following her sister into the hall.  
"What is it?" She asked.  
"Okay, so how long have you had a crush on Rick?" She laughed.  
"W-what? I don't" she blushed, looking away.  
"You totally do, I saw the way you were staring at him"  
"Okay I wasn't staring" she snapped.  
"Hey I get it, you're around him a lot, you're like the primary care giver to his daughter. And he's got a little something goin' on" she smirked.  
"Alright, Maggie, let's just stop this now" she laughed.  
"Fine, fine. But I'm just warning you, you shouldn't go there. He's done a great job protecting us, but everything that's happened, I think it's wore away at him" she said, peering back towards the two men who were deep in conversation.  
"I know" Beth said "I trust him"

Maggie and Glenn offered to take Judith to give Beth and Rick a night off. Rick tried to politely decline but Maggie insisted that she wanted to do it, so he eventually caved.

When they got home they found a note from Carl on the door.

_Gone to Max's. See you guys tomorrow. (Thanks Beth)_

She laughed when she read it, then passed it to Rick.  
When she stepped inside the house Rick followed her in, but he was hesitant.  
"You okay?" She asked, turning around.  
"I've actually got to go and talk to Deanna real quick. I promise I'll be 10 minutes at the most, it's just about work shifts" he said.  
"Okay" Beth smiled.  
"But when I get back... Then it'll be later"  
She looked into his eyes and nodded. 

As soon as he left she ran upstairs and headed to his room. She wanted to be ready for him when he came back. She counted down the minutes waiting for him, and sure enough she heard him come in almost exactly 10 minutes from when he left. 

"Beth, honey?" He shouted.  
"I'm up here" she answered.  
When Rick opened the door she was sprawled out on his bed, completely naked.  
"Been waitin' daddy" she smirked, using her soft _baby girl_ voice that drove him insane.  
He was apprehensive at first, staring at her with an intense look in his eyes.  
Then he lowered himself to his knees in front of the bed.  
"S'that right baby girl?" He whimpered.  
She nodded. "I know you want my pussy. I know you do. You're so bad daddy" she giggled in a way that made him moan involuntarily.  
"Come on, I won't tell. I'm your good girl" she moaned, moving her hands down to rub herself, making sure he could see everything.  
"Oh my god" he moaned under his breath.  
"I wanna touch myself, just like you showed me" she smiled.  
He watched her rub over herself, soaking her fingers. Then she held them up towards the end of the bed where he was kneeling.  
"Wanna taste daddy? It's real good" she smirked.  
He moved forwards onto the bed, taking her fingers in his mouth and tasting her.  
When she pulled them away from him he glared at her, his dark eyes making her want him even more.  
"You like how your little girl tastes?" She mumbled, her legs spread open in front of him.  
He nodded, not able to form words any more.  
"C'mon daddy, please eat my pussy" she moaned, throwing her head back.  
He crawled across the bed till he reached her, then he buried his mouth over her without any refrain. She gasped, his tongue lapping over her.  
"I love your pretty pussy baby girl" he moaned against her.  
"Oh... daddy" she moaned, her legs shaking.  
He had his mouth sealed to her, running his tongue over her clit over and over, watching her squirm.  
He kept going, taking her in, until she came hard. He had his arms hooked around her legs while she finished, holding her in place.  
She was panting and red faced when he pulled back from her.  
He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, then unbuttoned his shirt and threw it on the floor.  
"Gonna fuck you so hard baby girl" he moaned.  
"I love it when you fuck me with your huge cock daddy" she wriggled underneath him.  
He leaned over her, his breaths coming fast.  
"Little slut" he mouthed.  
He worked on his belt, and she rubbed his chest.  
"You want it baby?" He whispered.  
She nodded, her brows creased  
"Huh? You want me to fuck you?" he cooed.  
"Yes, please fuck me daddy"  
He pushed into her, slowly at first, moaning loud.  
She let out a whimper that sent shivers down his spine.  
He started to build up a rhythm, holding her hips up to him so he could get deeper.  
He was soft with her at first, getting a feel of how deep he could get. But once he got comfortable he returned to his instincts, to the way she loved. His nails dug into her hips and he towered over her, forcing himself into her over and over.  
She started to shake again.  
"That's it baby girl" he mouthed.  
"Harder" she moaned, hooking her arms around his neck so he could move her to a better angle.  
He thrust into her in a way that made her gasp.  
"Right there daddy"  
He did it again, over and over, panting against her neck.  
"Beth" he moaned, breathing heavy. "Say it"  
"Rick" she whimpered. She said his name, rolling off her tongue until she came with him.  
He shook violently, pressing into her a few more times before he pulled out.  
He laid on his back next to her, panting for a minute, then pulled her to lay on his chest.  
She stroked over his body, littered with sweat, and planted soft kisses on him every now and then.  
Everything was silent for a while, they just laid and held each other, until he spoke.  
"Think I need a shower" he whispered, kissing her head. "Wanna join me?" 

Their shower was different than Beth ever imagined a shower with Rick Grimes would be. He was gentle with her, helping her wash slowly, tracing his fingers up and down the curve of her hips.  
She washed his back and his chest, planting soft kisses on his skin.  
When they finished he wrapped her in a towel from behind, kissing her softly along her shoulder.  
"I love you" he whispered against her neck.  
She tensed, stepping forward.  
He looked at her, tilting his head.  
She left him alone, returning to his bedroom to change into one of his shirts. When he walked into the room she was laid on his bed, facing away from the door.  
He laid by her, but didn't touch her. His eyes closed and he drifted in and out of sleep for a while. 

When he opened his eyes again it was dark, and Beth was wrapped around him with her head on his chest.  
He touched her hair, then her back, stroking his fingers over her.  
"I love you Rick" she whispered.  
He stopped stroking her, his hand frozen on her back.  
She lifted up and looked at him.  
"Rick?" she whispered.  
He slid his hand into her hair and kissed her softly.  
"I love you" he mouthed back.

They spent the rest of the night in each other's arms. He explored her body, learning every curve, tracing every inch with his fingers.  
She did the same to him, kissing his chest and letting her hands rub over him.  
They fell asleep wrapped up in each other, her face against his neck and their legs tangled up together.


	7. Coming Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Beth decide to go public, Beth digs up something about Rick that he wants to stay buried

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Violence, violent sex scenes
> 
> Please don't be shy with comments and suggestions, I love to hear what you guys think.
> 
> Enjoy

Beth and Rick's relationship had changed. Ever since the night they showered together things had been calm.  
She did love him, she knew that now. And she liked knowing it. She liked being sure. Her and Daryl were over, though she might have to do a better job of convincing him of that. She hadn't seen him for a while, he and Aaron had been out recruiting again.  
Rick had been stressed, stressed about keeping people safe and defending Alexandria. He and Deanna had more hushed conversations and late night talks. It worried Beth. She tried to ask him about it one night when he came home, but he brushed it off with a simple I don't want to talk to you about work.  
And that made her worry even more.

Beth held Judith on her hip feeding her from a jar, when Rick walked in.  
He didn't speak, resting his hands on the table by her.  
"Mr Grimes" she said.  
He breathed out slowly, bowing his head.  
"Rick" she whispered, stroking her hand through his curls.  
He closed his eyes, moving his head against her touch.  
She carried Judith over to her play pen and put her down, then moved back to him. Her hands touched his face, and she guided him to her.  
"Hey, what is it?" She asked, kissing his cheek.  
"Deanna... Deanna doesn't know what she's doing" he groaned.  
His head rested on her shoulder and she stroked him.  
"She's going to get people killed" he whispered.  
She tensed, lifting his face to look at her.  
"You can make it work. You always do"  
He nodded, kissing her forehead.  
"Beth" He whispered "it's been a while"  
She touched his chest, then moved forward to kiss his neck.  
"It's been 3 days" she laughed against his skin.  
"That's a while for us" he lifted her onto the table, standing between her legs.  
"I-I want you, Mr Grimes" she said, kissing his neck.  
His eyes closed, relaxing against her lips.  
He grabbed her by the underneath of her thighs, kissing her harshly.  
She pulled away, pushing his chest back.  
"Carl's upstairs" she said, looking down.  
He panted, his hands gripping onto the table so hard that his knuckles turned white.  
"I'm just... I'm desperate for you" he whispered.  
"I know, it's okay. We'll get a chance soon" she said, touching his face.  
He nodded, kissing her fingers.  
She slipped down from the table and moved past him, but stopped for second to kiss his cheek.  
She leaned in a little closer, bringing her lips to his ears.  
"Want ya a little more..." She pressed her lips to the skin behind his ear.  
"More rough next time"  
He let out a harsh breath and reached out to grab her arm, but she slipped away too fast.  
She smirked at him playfully.  
"Don't tease me unless you really mean that" he hissed.  
"I mean it, Mr Grimes" she was almost whispering, rubbing her neck.  
He glared at her, making her think so many dirty things.

Carl interrupted her thoughts, running down the stairs. Rick was still looking at her. He looked hungry. When Carl touched his back he managed to tare his eyes away from her.  
"Yeah" he said, snapping out of it.  
"Dad, are we going to Deanna's party tomorrow?" He asked.  
"Yeah, son" he patted Carl on the back.  
"You comin' Beth?" Carl turned to her.  
"Yeah, I'll be there. What's it for this time?"  
"Daryl and Aaron are back, they brought a new person with them" he said.  
Beth tensed up at the mention of Daryl's name, and Rick noticed.  
"Oh yeah? That'll be interestin'" she said, trying to relax.  
"Yeah, it will" Rick said. 

Beth spent the next day with Carl. They'd been spending more time together lately. She was relieved at how mature he'd been about her and Rick, it made things easier to handle between them. She felt like she could treat him like an adult.  
She laid on the sofa with him, Judith in between them.  
"So what're you gunna wear to the party?" He asked, touching Judith's hair.  
"I don't know, hadn't really thought about it" she laughed "You?"  
"I don't know" he laughed with her.  
"When did we start caring about what we wear? When did this all become so normal?" She said, staring up at the ceiling.  
"It's not. Beth, it's not normal" he turned to face her "don't forget. Don't let yourself become weak"  
She nodded "I won't forget. Never"

Rick got home an hour before the party. He helped Beth choose something to wear, and she let him dress her.  
"You look so beautiful" he whispered, stroking her hair from behind while she looked in the mirror.  
His hand tightened slightly in her hair.  
" _My_ beautiful girl"  
She moaned, longing for the roughness he'd been holding back on.  
"I meant what I said last night" she whispered.  
He turned her around and kissed her softly. She pulled him against her, pressing her lips to his. He was still so gentle.  
"Come on Rick" she hissed "I want you. I want it rough, like before. I want it rougher"  
He smiled, stroking her cheek.  
"We gotta go baby girl" he kissed her again.  
She sighed with frustration.

When they got to the party a lot of people were already there. She saw Max across the room and he waved at her and called her to come over, but she shook her head. Rick's hand touched hers and her heart jumped.  
"I just want to try" he whispered into her ear, holding her hip with his other hand.  
"Mr Grimes" she said nervously.  
"I'm here, I'm right here, no ones gunna say anything"  
She nodded, holding his hand tighter.  
They walked past a few people, and she felt their eyes watching her.  
The family were there, excluding Glenn, Maggie and Daryl. Rick guided her too them.  
Everyone tried to dance around the subject for a few minutes, looking at Rick's hand around her waist, then back at each other.  
Abraham decided to take a different approach.  
"So Rick, man, isn't she a little young for you?" He asked.  
Everyone's eyes shot to him.  
"Hey" Rosita scolded him.  
"What? He's been clinging to her like his life depends on it. I'm not judging man, I think in this world we gotta take what we can get"  
Beth was blushing, holding onto Rick's arm a little tighter.  
He leaned down and whispered into her ear, "see, everyone's going to be fine about it"  
Carol touched Beth's shoulder.  
"Beth, honey, are you sure you're okay with this?" She asked, giving Rick a stern look.  
"This is what I want. I'm happy" she smiled, putting her hand over Carol's.  
She nodded, slowly starting to accept it.  
"Just don't be afraid to come talk to me if you need it, okay?"  
"Sure" she smiled.  
"Who doesn't know, then?" Michonne asked.  
"Glenn, Maggie" Rick listed. He paused for a second before saying "Daryl"  
Michonne gave him an uneasy look.  
"Actually... Glenn knows" Beth confessed, looking up at Rick.  
"You tell him?" He asked.  
"He... He found out" she leaned closer to him so she could whisper "I'll explain later"  
He nodded.  
"I wanna tell Maggie myself, so if everyone could just not mention it to her. Just for tonight, I'd appreciate it" Beth explained.  
They were apprehensive to keep a secret, but seeing as though it was only for one night they agreed.  
"That just leaves Daryl" Rick said.  
"I'll tell him, he'll be here soon" Carol smiled, touching Beth's arm.  
"Thank you" she replied.

No one else had much to say. After a while they stopped staring, and Beth started to feel a lot better about the whole thing. That was until Daryl, Glenn and Maggie arrived.  
"I'm gunna go talk to Maggie. Get it out the way" Beth told Rick, touching his chest.  
He nodded, letting go of her.  
"As long as you're ready" he told her before she left.  
"I'm ready"

She made her way through the crowd of people to her sister, and wrapped her arms around her.  
"Hey honey, how're you?"  
"I'm great, but listen Maggie I need to talk to you about somethin'" she said, grabbing her sister's hand.  
"What is it? Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine, come on" she lead Maggie out the side door to a small balcony. 

Maggie looked at her with concern.  
"Maggie... Do you remember when you and Glenn first got together? At the farm"  
"Yeah, I remember" she said, holding onto Beth's hand.  
"Do you remember how happy it made you? That after all that had happened to us, after all the people we'd lost, you could still find someone that could make you happy"  
"Beth where is this goin'? Did somethin' happen with Glenn?" She asked.  
"No, no. This is about me, not Glenn" she assured her.  
"Are you... Seeing someone?" She asked.  
Beth looked up at her and nodded.  
"Is it Carl? Because that boy has had his eye on you for while" she said, laughing.  
Beth looked away, out into the darkness.  
They were silent for a moment, while she worked up her courage.  
"Wrong Grimes" she said, in almost a whisper.  
Maggie stared at her.  
"Rick? Beth, really?"  
"Don't start snapping at me okay. I'm not a little girl any more and you've gotta deal with that. I'm happy, finally happy" she raised her voice.  
"Beth, this isn't about his age. Rick is... Rick can be a dangerous person. We've both seen him do some bad things" she said, reaching for her hand.  
"Well this is something you can't decide for me. I want you to accept it, but if you can't that's your problem not mine"  
Maggie gawked at her, still in disbelief.  
Beth spun around and walked back in towards Rick. He wrapped his arms around her, and for a split second she felt it, Daryl's eyes on her.  
She pulled back from him and he wrapped his arm around her, and kissed her head. His eyes were on Daryl's, almost like he was claiming her. Showing him that she was his.  
Daryl glared at them, then turned and walked the other way.

"I told Maggie" Beth said, touching Rick's chest.  
"What'd she say?"  
"She wasn't exactly happy about it" she sighed.  
"She'll come around, don't worry" he said, kissing her cheek.

They spent a while talking with the Alexandria residents and Carl brought Judith to see them for a little while.  
Once they were alone Beth decided she wanted to play.  
She gripped onto his shirt, her hands dangerously low on his stomach.  
He sucked in a breath, and she traced her fingers as gently as she could over his crotch.  
He shivered, and she moved up to press her lips to his cheek.  
"Don't ya want it? Cause I don't wanna have to do it without ya" she mouthed.  
He grabbed her wrist, his chest rising and falling fast.  
He guided her out of the living room.  
"Come on" she laughed, grabbing his hand and pulling him to go upstairs.  
They came across a cupboard in the hall, and she opened it and pulled him inside.  
He kissed her hard, slipping his hand into her hair.  
"You want it hard? Want it rough baby girl?"  
She nodded, dragging him closer to her.  
He pulled her head back, making her whimper.  
His tongue ran up from her chest and stopped at her neck. He sank his teeth into her, and she cried out.  
"Mr Grimes" she moaned.  
He sucked at her, feeling the blood rise to the surface of her skin.  
When he pulled away she had a huge mark left behind.  
"Mine" he moaned, kissing her again.  
His hand was still fixed into her hair, tugging at the roots so he could move her how he wanted to.  
"You're gunna be crying when I'm done with you" he hissed.  
She nodded.  
"I want it, I want it to hurt" she moaned.  
She rubbed over him and he growled, dragging her to the floor.  
"Filthy girl, you're a fucking filthy slut" he spat at her, working on his belt. He pulled himself out and she opened her mouth wide, already knowing what to do.  
She licked him first, tasting him from his tip all the way to the base.  
She played with him a little, lapping over him. He was breathing heavily, gripping onto her hair.  
She let a line of saliva fall from her tongue to his solid cock, then rubbed it over him with her tongue.  
"Don't keep me fucking waiting" he hissed.  
She took him in her mouth, slowly pushing him deeper and deeper into her mouth.  
"Gunna fuck that pretty little mouth" he moaned. He slammed her back into the wall and held her in place, fucking her mouth.  
She gagged on him, and he moaned loud.  
"You like that? Huh? You like being a slut baby girl?"  
She nodded desperately, letting him have control.  
"Yeah, you do. You fucking whore. You love my cock down your throat"  
Her eyes were already starting to water.  
"I love the way you look on your knees, such a fucking dirty girl"  
She was gasping, trying to grip onto his shirt.  
He pulled out of her last minute, then pulled her up by the back of her neck.  
"Gunna fuck you so hard" he whispered into her ear.  
"Please, Rick" she moaned, feeling his fingernails scrape down her back.  
"What did you say?" He said, his face looking serious. He almost scared her in moments like this. Almost.  
"Rick" she said, knowing what was going to happen next.  
He slapped her across the face, hard.  
She held her face with her hand for a second, tears coming to her eyes.  
"You say that again and I'll do it harder"  
She leaned up, putting her face as close to his as she could.  
"Fuck me, _Rick_ "  
He hit her again making tears fall onto her cheeks, then he moved his hand to her throat.  
Just for a second she felt his hesitation. He moved his fingers to her cheek, stroking over her.  
She nodded slowly, and he knew that it was okay. That he hadn't crossed the line.

His hand tightened on her throat and she smiled.  
"You keep your cunt mouth shut before someone hears" he said.  
His hands found her top and he ripped it open all the way down the front. She gasped and he forced her skirt and panties down her legs.  
He lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing her against the wall.  
His hands rubbed her thighs, then his hand moved to towards her slit.  
He pressed two fingers into her, making her moan.  
"Keep your mouth shut" he growled.  
He started to fuck her with his fingers, feeling her body react to him.  
"You're fucking soaked" he moaned.  
She panted, her face resting against his chest.  
"I can feel how... How much you fucking want it" she started to shake, and he slipped his fingers out of her.  
He sucked one of his them clean, and pushed the other one into her mouth. She licked herself from him.  
"You love tasting yourself don't ya? Fucking slut" he moaned.  
He thrust into her suddenly, making her moan.  
He moved one hand to her throat and held it tight to stifle her moans.  
She gripped onto his chest and he started to push into her hard, using the wall to get deeper.  
She felt him start to lose control, just the way she loved. He pushed just at the right moment and made her jump, digging her nails into him.  
He moaned, stopping for a second and moving his hand to her hips.  
She gave him a desperate look, and he looked distant.  
"Don't stop, please please don't stop" she begged.  
She moved, wriggling around and trying to get him to push into her again.  
He just stood there, looking at her.  
She dug her nails into him and he started up again.  
She gripped onto his hair and pulled at the roots, and he shivered. He was close to finishing, making shallow grunts as he fucked her.  
She threw her head back and he knew what was coming so he pressed his hand hard over her mouth.  
She moaned loud against his hand as they finished together.  
He pulled out of her and let her fall down to the floor. She held onto him for a minute, panting.  
He stroked her hair while she did his trousers back up, and dressed herself.  
He looked at her top on the floor and sighed.  
"Here" he said, handing her his jacket and wrapping her in it.  
She thanked him, kissing him softly and he smiled.  
"What was that?" She asked, touching his chest.  
"What?"  
She looked away from him as she spoke.  
"I mean... When I scratched you, when I pulled your hair"  
"That wasn't anything"  
"I felt it. You liked it" she whispered, smiling.  
"I said it wasn't anything" he snapped, smacking her hands away from his chest.  
She looked at him in a way he hadn't seen before. She looked scared.  
He reached down to touch her cheek and she flinched away.  
She moved around him, pushing the door open and slamming it behind her.


	8. Power Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick finds a way to explain himself, and the two become closer than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Violence, sex
> 
> Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I've been busy enjoying my summer off! Updates may change to once every two days from now on. Thanks for the support guys.
> 
> Enjoy!

He followed her. She knew he would. She knew that when she left.   
She heard his footsteps the whole way. When they got closer to the house he called out her name.  
She didn't answer, didn't know how. She pushed open the front door and ran upstairs.  
"Beth!" he shouted.  
She thought about going to her bedroom but he would just walk in, so she headed to the bathroom and locked the door behind her.  
She sat down against the door and tears started falling before she could stop them.  
She heard him slide down against the door on the other side.  
"Beth" he whispered "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you"  
She didn't answer.  
"You trust me, I know you do. Just let me in"  
Still no answer.  
"Just let me explain"   
"Explain what?" she snapped.  
"Why I lost my temper"  
She sighed, laying her head against the door frame.  
"Fine, but I'm not going anywhere. Not all night" he said.  
Beth didn't talk, but she rested her hand against the wood of the door.  
"I love you Beth" he whispered.  
She was mad at him, but she couldn't bring herself not to say it. She couldn't leave him with nothing.  
"I love you Rick" she whispered back.

They stayed in that same position for almost 30 minutes, until he heard the click of the lock.  
He stood up and opened the door.  
She was stood there, still wrapped in his jacket and her eyes were bloodshot.  
He lifted his hands to her slowly, wrapping his arms around her.  
"I'm sorry for scaring you" he whispered into her hair.  
"I'm not mad about that" she said, holding onto him.  
"Then what?"  
"I'm mad that you snapped over a stupid little question. I just... I just want to know you"   
He sighed.   
"When you take control away from me. Or when you touch me like you did tonight, it feels so good. I mean... Really good. But sometimes it's too much. Sometimes it takes me right back to... Back to-"  
"Shh, you don't have to. I get it" she whispered.  
He bowed his head to her shoulder and she stroked her hand through his hair.  
"It's somethin' I want to give you, but it's difficult for me"  
"Rick, you don't have to give me it. You don't have to"  
"So it's just another thing that I can't give you" he sighed.  
"What're you talkin' about, you give me everythin' I want" she kept her hands on the back of his neck, stroking him gently.  
"I don't. I'm not someone who can be there for you at any moment, I have so much more responsibility than the other men here"  
"Stop it" she said, moving back from him.  
"Just stop it now, you're always here for me. Just because you're out and around the neighbourhood or at Deanna's doesn't mean your not here. If I needed you for anythin' you'd be there I know you would" she tightened her arms around him.  
"I just don't want to be... Toxic for you" he mumbled.  
"You're not, you couldn't be" she said.  
"I'm sorry" he mouthed.  
She kissed his cheek, then his lips.  
His hand touched her neck, and she held his hand on her.  
He pushed against her, his erection already pressing against her.  
"Wow, you're such a frisky man" she laughed.  
"Do you feel that?" he asked, pulling her against him. "This is what you do to me"  
She looked down at him, licking her lips.  
"You want it?"  
"I-I don't know if I can" she said.  
He nodded, looking frustrated.  
"That's fine baby" he touched her cheek.

They stood in Rick's room, and Beth watched him undress with his back to her.  
"Rick" she said, in almost a whisper.  
He turned around, only wearing his underwear now.  
She stared at his body, his chest rising and falling. And she decided she could.  
She dropped his jacket to the floor, then moved to unclip her bra.  
He gawked at her, his eyes fixing on her chest.  
She lifted her skirt and hooked her thumbs under her panties, pulling them down to her ankles and stepping out of them.  
"Beth" he mouthed.  
She stepped forwards and jumped into him, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He caught her, laughing into her kiss.  
He carried her over to his bed, sitting down on the edge with her on his lap.  
He ran his hands up her legs and under her skirt to her hips.   
She held them there with her own, and he dug his nails into her skin. She nodded, her lips parting with the pain.  
He kissed her stomach and she moaned, loving the mixture of pleasure and pain.  
"You like that?" He asked against her skin, dragging his nails down her hips.   
She whimpered, holding onto his shoulders and gritting her teeth.   
"You like it baby girl?"   
She nodded, guiding his lips back to her stomach.   
He used his tongue on her, lapping over her creamy skin.   
She leaned her head back, giving him full access to her chest.  
He sucked on her nipples, one at a time.   
He moved his hands back up from her thighs to her hips, pressing into the bruises he'd made.  
She rested one hand on his shoulder and one on the back of his neck, watching him.  
He lifted her skirt up around her waist so he could see all of her.  
"God, look at you" he moaned.  
She moved a hand to his and tried to move him to touch her. He pulled it back and she groaned.  
"What?" He said, not taking his eyes off her.  
"Touch me" she moaned.  
"What was that? You want me to touch you baby girl?" he cooed.  
She nodded, gripping onto him.  
"Beg" he said, his smile disappearing.  
"W-what?" She asked, trying to grind herself against him.  
"You want it, you can beg for it"  
She glared at him, almost shaking.  
"Please, please fuck me Mr Grimes" her voice was breathy and shaky.  
"Gunna have to do better than that" he said, leaning back on his elbows and ignoring her.  
She didn't know how he did this. How he acted so calm when she knew how much he wanted it. He was solid against her thigh.   
She decided to lead him in a different direction.

She started to grind against him, rubbing his shoulders. He gasped, trying to grip her to keep her still.  
She leaned over, panting in his ear to make him shiver.  
"You're already so hard, Daddy" she whispered.   
He was trying to keep his composure, but he hadn't expected it.  
"Don't you want my pussy? I know you love it daddy, nice and wet"   
He was in a trance, listening to her dirty words.  
She was surprised he hadn't stopped her.  
"I see you lookin' at me... Lookin' at your little girl. No one has to know"   
The way she spoke was making him shake.  
She leaned down and kissed his neck, then his jaw.  
"Ain't ya gunna say nothin' daddy?"  
He looked at her, his eyes looking softer, but still full of want.  
"Fuck me" he whispered, so quiet she almost didn't hear.  
She couldn't believe it, looking at him.  
"Fuck me. Please baby" he said.  
She was still shocked. She'd never seen this, never seen him be like this.  
"Please fuck me, I want it so bad" he moaned.   
She moved her hand down to pull him out of his underwear. He flinched slightly at her touch, then relaxed one she lifted herself up and slowly lowered herself into him.  
She watched him shut his eyes tight, panting.  
She started to fuck him slowly, holding onto his shoulders for support.  
"That's it" he moaned.  
"You like it?" She asked, threading her fingers into his hair.   
He nodded, but tensed up for a second.  
She leaned down to whisper in his ear.  
"It's okay, you're still in charge if you need to be"   
He nodded, then she started to move again.   
He moaned into her neck, and her grip tightened on his hair.  
She started to get faster, and he gripped onto her hips, helping her push down on him harder.  
She started to loose it, not being able to keep up the act.  
"Oh... god" she moaned, dropping her head to his chest.  
"That's it baby, that's it" he moaned.  
"Harder" she moaned.  
He flipped her over so he could be on top, then started to fuck her hard.  
He knew she was close, feeling her grip onto his back.  
"Say it. You don't cum till you say it" he cried, coming closer.  
She moaned _Rick_ over and over so loud that if everyone wasn't at the party he'd have to gag her. He liked the thought of that, maybe he could try it next time.  
He finished with her, gripping onto her waist.

They laid together for a while, his head on her chest while she stroked his hair.   
"You did so well" she mouthed into his ear.  
He didn't reply, just tightened his grip on her.  
"I know you don't think that you did, but that's not true"  
He looked up at her.  
"I didn't even let you... Finish me" he said, then laid his head back down.  
He was tracing his fingers up and down her side.  
"But you let me be in charge, even if it was just for a little while, you still did it"   
He nodded.  
"I love you" she whispered.  
"I love you" he replied, touching the marks he'd made on her hips.

"Dad? You home?" Carl shouted up the stairs.  
Rick opened his eyes and sat up. He'd been sleeping on Beth for almost an hour.  
"I-I'm here. I'm upstairs" he called back.  
He got up and started to dress, and Beth did the same.  
When they got down the stairs Carl passed Judith over to Rick.  
Beth watched him make baby noises and cuddle her, smiling.  
"Beth" Carl said, touching her arm.  
She turned to him.  
"I wanna show you something tomorrow. You know... Outsi-"  
"Hey, okay, let's talk about it later" She said, covering his mouth.  
He smiled against her hand.  
She pulled it away and leaned into him to whisper something.  
"Listen, you're dad doesn't know I went outside with you. If I go down you go down with me" she said.  
He laughed and nodded.  
"2pm, tomorrow" he said, before walking back over to his dad.  
"How was the party?" Rick asked him.  
"It was good. Where did you guys go anyway?"   
Rick looked at Beth.  
"Just had somethin' to take care of" he said under his breath.  
She blushed and turned away so Carl wouldn't see. 

Once Carl and Judith were in bed Rick Walked back to his room. Beth was stood in front of the mirror admiring her bruises.  
He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
"Look at you" he whispered.  
She looked away from the mirror.  
"Look, look at how beautiful you are"  
She looked back, but not at herself, just at him. He towered over her, consumed her almost.   
"All mine" he whispered.  
She held his hands, laying her head back against his chest.  
He touched the fresh bite on her neck, making her wince. His eyes moved down in sync with his hands, touching the marks on her hips.  
She pulled away from him and climbed into his bed.  
He laid next to her, taking her into his arms.  
His lips touched the back of her neck and she smiled.  
"Rick" she whispered.  
"What?"   
She hesitated, not sure whether she should ask him or not.  
"Honey?"  
"I... I wanna go outside tomorrow. Outside the walls. Can we get someone to mind Judith?"  
His arms tensed around her.  
"Who with?"  
She gulped.  
" _Beth_ "  
"Just with Carl, okay?"   
He sat up and turned her around.  
"I don't want you out there. Not without someone to protect you"  
"So you don't mind Carl goin' out by himself, but you don't want me, a grown woman, to go out _with_ Carl? Don't you think I can protect myself?"  
He sighed.  
"So that's a no then" she said, pulling out of his grip.  
"Hey" he hissed, wrapping his arm back around her "You can go, you can go. I just... I need you to be careful okay?"  
She nodded.   
"Of course"   
"I love you" he said, holding onto her a little tighter.  
"I love you"

When Beth woke up the next morning Rick had just entered the room. He had a towel around his waist and his hair was dripping down over his back. He sat down on the end of the bed for a minute, and Beth crawled up behind him and wrapped her arms around his chest.  
"Mornin' Mr Grimes" she whispered into his ear, rubbing his chest.  
"Mornin'" he said.  
He touched her hands, then stood up and started to get dressed.  
She stood up after a minute and helped to dress him. She buttoned his shirt then tucked it into his trousers, grazing over his crotch with her fingers. His eyes fluttered a little. She buckled his belt slowly, watching him getting hard and trying to repress it.  
"I better do the rest baby girl" he said, guiding her hands away from him.  
"Why?" She smirked.  
"Because if you don't stop I'll have to fuck you and then I'll be late to Deanna's"  
She looked up at him and batted her eyes, but stepped back.  
"You know... Yesterday you did such a good job with me that I'm kinda sore now"  
He blinked, staring at her.  
"My pussy's all achy from your big cock daddy" she whispered.  
He looked at her with wild eyes.  
She smiled a dirty mischievous smile, and watched him walk towards her.  
He walked closer until he was towering over her, then slipped his hand into her hair.  
"You keep them damn hands away from your pretty pussy today. I'll fuck you nice and good when I get home. S'that clear baby girl?"   
She nodded, her breaths coming faster.  
"That's a good girl" he said.

She brought Judith down just before he left the house to give her over to Carol. Before Rick left he leaned over and kissed Beth, softly, then whispered into her ear.  
"Be careful outside today, I love you"  
She nodded, then kissed him again just for a second.  
"Come on guys cut it out" Carl said, laughing at them.  
Rick pulled back and looked her up and down. She knew that look, she knew what he was thinking.   
She moved her fingers down, as subtly as she could, to her hips and traced the bruises he'd left in her skin.   
He stared at her, then pulled her back in and kissed her again.   
"Guys seriously" Carl sighed.  
"You'd better go daddy" she whispered into his ear. He stared at her with a dark gaze, then nodded, slowly leaving the house.

The day passed by agonisingly slow. She couldn't stop thinking about the way he looked at her before he left, his words. It was driving her crazy. She tried to keep herself occupied. Carl was at Carol's and he probably would be until 2.  
She was all alone in this big house. All alone with no one to see.  
By around 12 she was completely bored, wandering around the house aimlessly.   
She found herself in Rick's room, tracing her hand along his bed. She was thinking of last night, the way he touched her.  
She rested a hand on his desk, touching her chest with the other. She traced over her breasts slowly, then moved down her stomach.  
She thought about the way Rick smelt. That was something she loved, his musky scent.  
Her hand got lower, bordering along the line of her jeans.  
She thought about his tongue, in her mouth, on her neck, between her legs.  
She touched her clit lightly, letting herself savour the moment.   
She thought of Rick's fingers, rough and calloused touching her clit, making her moan.  
She started to rub herself, and she didn't want to stop.  
Then she heard someone enter the house downstairs.  
"Anyone home?" Rick called out.   
She stopped for a second.   
He told her not to do this. In fact, he specifically instructed her just that morning not to do it.   
And then she started to move her fingers again, as his footsteps got louder on the stairs.  
She thought about stopping, and his soft kisses and 'good girl' praises. Then she thought of his hands on her neck and his spanking and his 'bad girl' hisses, and she knew what she wanted.  
She gasped quietly, pushing a finger inside herself.  
The handle turned and he pushed the door open slowly.  
His eyes landed on her, lighting up with lust.  
And she smiled.


	9. Falling Fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick teaches Beth a lesson, Beth gets herself into a dangerous situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Violence, Violent sex scenes
> 
> I'm thinking about writing an AU Rickyl story when I finish with this based on a tumblr post I saw the other day. I'll leave the link so you guys can let me know what you think in the comments.
> 
> http://reedusgif.tumblr.com/post/77967385747/rickyl-au-psychologist-rick-and-patient-daryl
> 
> Enjoy.

She looked right at him, straight into his eyes, still moving her hand.  
"Baby" he whispered under his breath.  
She threw her head back, acting like he wasn't there.  
He watched her for a few minutes, his hand stroking over his crotch.  
He let it get to the point where he couldn't take it any more, then he walked over to her.  
He stood behind her, letting her rest her back against him.  
"Told you not to" he whispered, pressing his erection against her.  
"I-I couldn't help myself, daddy" her voice was breathy and shaky.  
"Yeah, I bet. You little slut" he hissed, grabbing her wrist to stop her.  
He pulled her hand out of her jeans and guided it to his mouth, taking her fingers in between his lips.  
He groaned, sucking her fingers and running his tongue over them.  
"Do I taste good?" She asked.  
He nodded. Her voice alone was making him want her, the way she used a higher pitch and her breaths shook.  
When he pulled her fingers away from his mouth she was shaking.  
"You've been a very bad girl" he said, his other hand slipping into her hair.  
She knew what was coming, she loved it.  
He dragged her head back harshly and she smirked.  
"The fuck you smilin' at?" He hissed into her ear.  
"I love the way you... The way you handle me"  
"Yeah? You like this?" He asked, pulling her back tighter.  
She nodded.  
"Tell me why" his voice was so calm compared to hers.  
"Cause... I'm a slut" she whimpered.  
"What was that?" his lips touched her shoulder.  
"I'm a slut" she panted.  
He moaned into her ear. "Again"  
"I'm a slut" she moaned.  
He yanked her back hard and kissed her neck.  
"That's right, fucking filthy slut" he whispered.  
He reached down and grabbed her shirt, pulling it over her head and tossing it to the side.  
She wanted to move her hands back to remove her bra but he beat her to it, almost ripping it with his harsh movements.

He brought his hand up to the back of her neck and slammed her down over the desk and she whimpered.  
"Don't fucking move" he hissed.  
She was bent over his desk for a moment, listening to him go to the other side of the room and retrieve something.  
He slipped a small cloth round to her face and pulled it between her teeth from behind, then tied it behind her head.  
"Don't want the neighbours to hear you bein' punished. Don't want them to know you're a bad girl do ya?" He moaned, his hands finding her jeans.  
She shook her head no and he smiled.  
He pulled her clothes down and moaned.  
"Love your tight little pussy baby, so pretty" he whispered.  
She listened to the rattle of his belt buckle being undone, then heard it being slipped out of the belt loops.  
He yanked her hands back and tied them behind her back with his belt.  
"Look at ya, already soaked. Fuckin' dirty whore"  
She moaned, wriggling around underneath him.  
He brought his hand to her ass hard, making her cry out.  
"You're a fucking _bad girl_ " he spat, forcing her cheek down against the desk.  
"You're a bad bad girl and I want you to know that I need to punish you because you didn't do what daddy said"  
He smacked her again and she cried out, louder.  
"Who do you belong to? Huh? Who does this pussy belong to?"  
She mumbled, and he smacked her again, and again until tears stained her cheeks.  
Just for a second his confidence faltered, and he stroked her face.  
She nodded, letting him know it was okay.  
He put his hand back onto her face to push her down.  
She felt him push into her without warning and she shrieked.  
"So fucking tight" he groaned.  
"Look at you. You love bein'-"  
He stopped mid sentence to moan, leaning over her and pressing her down harder.  
He started build up a rhythm, getting deep into her.  
"You love bein' fucked hard don't ya, you love it when daddy's rough" he panted, gripping his nails into her skin.  
Beth's moans filled the room, but the gag he made was working well to stifle them.  
"Don't cum" he moaned, getting faster.  
"Don't cum yet, not till I say"  
He was getting closer, shaking as he fucked her into the desk.  
She was close too, trying to suppress it as much as she could.  
"Oh... god" he growled.  
"Beth, don't cum" his voice was deep and grainy.  
She could tell he was trying his hardest to last.  
Her wrists were straining against his belt trying hard to find something, anything to grip to relieve the pressure.  
He moaned, _not yet not yet not yet_ over and over, talking more to himself than to Beth.  
"Oh my god" he cried, not being able to hold on any longer.  
"Okay, okay you can... Cum for me baby girl"  
She moaned loud, finishing with him.

He took a minute to catch his breath then untied her gag and his belt, and put it back on.  
Beth got dressed and turned to face him.  
He took her into his arms and kissed her forehead.  
"I love you" he whispered.  
"I love you" she said against his chest.  
"I've gotta get back, I was just on a break"  
"Okay" she smiled.  
He kissed her softly, then left her alone again.

She headed out to meet Carl at 1:30. She wondered what he wanted to show her.  
It was probably something dumb, but she liked having something to focus on. In this world it helped.  
When she got to the spot in the wall that they climbed the plank of metal that they used was already there, so she assumed Carl had already headed out.  
She put one foot up at a time, gripping onto the ledges to help her climb.  
When she reached the top she swung her leg over to the other side.  
Just like the last time, her foot slipped. But this time she didn't catch herself.

...

She opened her eyes slowly. Everything had blacked out for a minute, but now she could see.  
She was laid on the the floor by the wall, and her head and her ankle throbbed.  
She touched the back of her head and when she brought her hand back in front of her face her fingers were bloody.  
She tried to sit up and everything spun, making her feel like she was going to vomit.  
Her vision went blurry for a second, and she blinked furiously to try and clear it.  
When she looked up again she saw a walker heading straight towards her.  
Luckily she had her knife in her belt. She slipped it out and tried to stand, but her ankle stopped her and she fell back down onto her knees.  
As the walker got closer she tried to stand again. She managed to get onto her feet, not putting any pressure on her ankle, but she had to grip onto the wall for support.  
Her vision was blurry again for a second and then the walker was on her.  
She pulled her knife up to defend herself but it was quick, knocking her back to the ground.  
She managed to find her knife again in the grass and mustered up as much strength as she could before forcing it into the walker's temple.  
Blood splashed out, coating her face and her body.  
She rolled it off her and leaned over to the side to throw up.  
She took a few deep breaths before wiping her mouth and trying to stand again.  
She leaned against the wall the whole way around until she started to come close to the gate. That's when her vision blurred again and she slipped back to the floor.  
She looked up from the ground and saw Daryl. He wasn't far, walking back to the gate with his crossbow and a string of animals.  
The second he spotted her he dropped his stuff and ran towards her.  
She passed out again, but just before she did she felt him lifting her up into his arms.

...

 

She heard mumbling. It sounded angry, but hushed, like they were trying not to wake her.  
She blinked a few times, then looked ahead.  
She was in a bed in someone's house.  
Rick was there, resting his face on her bed and holding her hand.  
She looked towards the door and saw Maggie. She looked like she was arguing with Daryl, which explained the voices.  
She groaned, and Rick's head lifted up.  
"Rick?" she mumbled, trying to sit up.  
"Hey, hey. Lay back, don't do that" he said, moving to push her back gently.  
"Where am I?"  
"Just in one of the houses, it belongs to a woman named Claire. She was a nurse, she's stitched up your head and wrapped your ankle the best she could" he explained.  
Maggie noticed she was awake and told Daryl to wait outside, then ran over to the side of the bed.  
"Hey, sweetie" she said, stroking over a strand of her hair.  
"Maggie I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you about Rick, I just want to be with hi-"  
"Hey, I don't care about that I just want you to be okay. And... Rick and I have made our peace"  
Rick stroked her hand, still gripping on.  
"What the hell were you thinkin'?" Maggie asked.  
"I was meetin' C-"  
"Carl, yeah he told us all about it. I meant what were you thinkin' tryin' to climb that wall. You could've been knocked out, walkers could'v-"  
"Hey, I'm okay. It didn't happen. It could've, but it didn't" Beth said, touching her sisters hand.  
"When Daryl carried you through that gate... I thought-" her eyes started to well up.  
"I'm fine. Maggie, it's okay"  
She nodded, then let go of her.  
"Daryl, can I see him?" She asked.  
Rick tensed, and Maggie nodded.  
"Rick" she called, gesturing for him to follow her.  
He looked back at Beth, then stood up and kissed her forehead.  
"I'll be right outside, you need me you call. Okay?" He said, stroking over her jaw.  
She nodded.

Rick and Maggie left the room and let Daryl in.  
He looked nervous, approaching her slowly.  
"Come here" she said, shifting to sit up.  
He sat down by her bed on the chair Rick used, and bowed his head.  
"You found me, out there?"  
"You don't remember?" He asked, looking up slowly.  
"A little. I remember bein' carried in"  
He nodded, and she took his hand.  
"I'm sorry, Daryl. I was so cold to you. I'm really sorry" she said, her eyes watering.  
"Hey, don't" he said "it's okay. If being with Rick makes you happy then you should be with him"  
"I still want us to be close. Like we were" she spoke in a quiet, gentle voice.  
"We can be, we can" he stroked her hand.  
"Thank you for savin' me" she whispered.  
He looked away.  
"Didn't save ya, just brought ya back home" he mumbled.  
"You're a good man" she said.  
He looked at her, his eyes looking dull.  
"You are"  
He let go of her hand.  
"I just did what anyone here would've done"

Maggie wanted to stay with Beth all night, but Glenn made her come home to get some sleep so Rick stayed with her.  
Once everyone had been and gone he climbed onto her bed, careful not to knock her, then wrapped his arms around her waist.  
"I was so scared" he whispered against her shoulder.  
He planted kisses on her, soft and comforting.  
"I wasn't there. You said that you knew if you needed me I'd always be there and I wasn't. What if Daryl hadn't seen you?"  
She turned her head to him.  
"This isn't your fault. If anyone's it's mine, I shouldn't have been climbing the wall by myself" she sighed.  
"Beth" he whispered.  
"Rick?" She mouthed back, touching his face.  
"I don't want you outside those walls. Not anymore. It's too dangerous"  
She sighed, but then nodded.  
"Promise me" he said, holding her hand on his face.  
"I promise" 


	10. Healthy Body, Healthy Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth starts to recover from her fall, Beth sees a side of Rick that he's been keeping from her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexual scenes, psychological issues
> 
> Sorry about the slightly late update!
> 
> Enjoy

Rick didn't sleep that night. Not even for a minute. He couldn't.  
What if she needed something? What if she woke up and he wasn't there to comfort her? What if she was in pain?  
He laid still with her for a while, watching the stillness take over her in her sleep.  
He stroked her hair gently, careful not to touch her wound.  
"I'm sorry" he whispered.  
 _I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry_ , again and again into her hair.  
He couldn't fight the guilt that was drowning him, making him feel responsible.  
He should have stopped her, or been there to protect her.

He was glad that he didn't sleep. It meant he was there for her when she woke up in the early hours of the morning.  
She stirred in his arms, her hands tightening on his chest.  
Her breaths were fast, and she groaned into him.  
Her eyes shot open and the first thing she felt was a stabbing pain through her head.  
She moved her hand to touch her wound, but Rick stopped her.  
"Rick" she sobbed into him.  
"I'm here" he whispered, holding her. "I'm right here"  
"It hurts so bad" she choked out her words, making his insides turn at the sound of her pain.  
"You need more painkillers, I'll go get Claire" he said, kissing her forehead.  
He left the room, then came back a few minutes later with Claire.  
She sat down by Beth and prepared a needle using the medicine she had in a cabinet next to the bed.  
"What's that?" Rick asked in a frantic voice.  
"This is just some painkillers and a slight sedative to help her sleep, she needs plenty of sleep with this kind of injury" she explained.  
"Sedative, is that safe?"   
"It's perfectly safe Mr Grimes, I know what I'm doing. Please could you step back for a minute?" She asked, holding Beth's arm.  
He watched her give Beth the injection, and then watched her body go limp.  
"What was that?" He asked, moving back to her side.  
"She's just going into a sleep again, she'll wake up in a few hours" Claire said, standing to put the medical equipment away.  
Just before she left the room Rick grabbed her arm.  
"Thank you" he said, and she smiled at him.  
"It's my job. But you're welcome"  
Rick laid back on the bed with Beth, holding her motionless body against him and listening to her staggered breaths. 

When she woke up again he was still there, his arms surrounding her and holding her tight against his chest.  
"Rick" she groaned.  
He touched her face, stroking over his cheek.  
"Why aren't you out... On patrol?" She was gripping onto his shirt so tight that her knuckles were turning white.  
"Michonne took it. She insisted I stay here with you"  
She nodded.  
"Honey are you okay? You're hands are kinda... tight" he said, touching her hands.  
"Just in pain" she said, burying her head into his chest.  
He shifted away from her and she gripped tighter, pulling him back.  
"I'm just gunna go get Claire"  
"No, no, please don't I don't want to get put to sleep again" she said.  
"Baby you're in pain"   
"I don't care about the pain, just don't get her please. I don't like being out" she begged, pulling him against her.  
He sighed, then wrapped his arms back around her.  
She winced through the pain, digging her fingers into his chest.  
"I... I'm sorry" he said.  
He felt sick watching her bare through it.  
"For?" She choked out.  
"I just want to help you" he gripped onto her.  
"I can do it" she whispered.

He held her like that for hours, listening to her quiet groans and feeling her fingers gripping his shirt. The worst of it had passed by mid day.   
Rick stroked her hair, whispering into her ear.  
"You need to eat" he told her.  
"Not hungry" she said.  
"You need to. Claire said I can take you home tonight but only if you start eating again"   
"Can't you just tell her I did?"   
He smirked at her.  
"No, you gotta be a good g-"  
His sentence was cut short when she pressed her lips to his.  
He kissed her back, but softly, with restraint.  
She grabbed his neck and pulled him closer to her.  
"Baby, I'll hurt you we can't" he moaned.  
She touched his chest.  
He watched her hands travel down lower on his body, till she reached his hardness.  
He gasped, feeling her hand rub against him.  
"Stop, Beth. Please stop"   
"But daddy, I'm hungry" she moaned, kissing him deeply.  
"Hungry for your big cock" she batted her eyes at him, then brought his hand up towards her face.  
She took his finer and guided it to her mouth.  
She traced his finger gently with her tongue, then lapped it over the tip.  
"Baby girl" he moaned "we can't"  
"Why daddy? I love your big cock" she whispered.  
"I know... I know you do honey" he groaned.  
His face was a sickly sweet mixture of frustration and desperation.  
She started sucking on his finger, making him shiver.  
When she pulled it out he was panting, his eyes glued to her mouth.  
"We can't do it, we can't" he groaned.  
"S'just playin' daddy" she giggled "don't ya wanna play with me?"  
He studied her for a moment, trying to decipher what she was thinking.   
He decided he wasn't going to pass up an opportunity to be touched by Beth, even if he couldn't fuck her in the end.  
He nodded slowly and she smiled.  
"Knew you would" 

She kissed him deeply, running her tongue over his. He moaned into her mouth. When she pulled back he was giving her that look. The look that told her he was on the edge of loosing it.  
She moved forward and kissed his jaw, moving down over his neck.  
"Your skin tastes so good Mr Grimes" she whispered against him.  
She ran her tongue back up his neck and nipped at his skin.  
"Baby... We ca-" He was cut off mid sentence when she touched his erection.  
He shook his head, but when she pulled her hand away he grabbed her wrist and pulled it back to him.  
She smirked, kissing him softly.  
"Daddy, you're so naughty" she whispered, making him moan.  
She rubbed over him, moving her hand into his pants and stroking him with her fingers.  
He was holding her as gently as he could, but his kisses were hard.

They both jolted up when there was a knock at the door.  
"Can I come in?" Maggie asked.  
Beth pulled her cover up so it covered them both up to their chests.  
Maggie opened the door.  
Rick was nervous, considering Maggie had only just accepted him being with Beth and now she was looking at them laid in bed together.  
Maggie tensed for a second, but decided to let it slide.  
"Just came t'see how you're doin'" she said, standing by the end of the bed.  
"I'm feelin' better. Get to go home tonight" Beth smiled.  
"Good. Carl's been bored without ya, he's still blamin' himself"   
"It wasn't his fault" Beth said.  
They talked idly for a while, and Rick listened, still holding Beth with one arm.  
He let out a strangled cry when Beth started to touch him again.  
He gave her an uneasy look, but it was almost like she didn't notice.  
She just carried on talking to her sister, not even glancing his way while she rubbed him under the covers.  
He tried to control his breathing but he found it almost impossible.

"So Rick, you been takin' care of her?" Maggie asked.  
"Huh?" He snapped, trying to control the pitch of his voice.  
Beth smirked.  
"I'm- I mean yeah, I have" he mumbled.  
"Good. All things aside I do think you're good for her"   
"Thanks" he said, almost whispering now.

As soon as Maggie left the room Rick kissed her again, deeper, more passionate.  
She moaned into it, and he ran his hand up her top.  
She let him touch her breasts, rubbing them with his hand and pinching her already hard nipples.   
She liked that, he could tell, but he liked hearing her admit it.  
"You like that honey? Huh?" He cooed, pushing his hips forward into her hand.  
"Yeah, I like it" she moaned.

She knew she shouldn't, she knew there was so many ways she could get hurt, but she wanted it so bad.  
"Touch me" she whispered.  
"Where honey?" He groaned.  
"Touch my pussy daddy"   
He looked at her, his eyes almost looking past her.  
He slipped his hand into her panties and started to rub her, making her moan.  
"You like that?"   
She nodded her head, gripping his arm hard.  
"Tell me" he hissed.  
"I love it when you touch my pussy daddy" she mouthed in a breathy gentle voice.  
"Yeah I know you do baby. Such a little _slut_ " he said, gripping her shoulder with his other hand.   
He missed pulling her hair, he couldn't with her injury, but he found himself wanting to.  
He couldn't stop the thoughts running through his head. The thoughts of using her injuries to his advantage, pressing into her head or twisting her ankle. Making her submit to him.  
And _God_ , he wanted it. As much as the thought made him feel sick it also made him hard. He knew he was wrong. Since terminus it was almost like he needed to hurt people. The Rush was what drove him, what kept him alive. It kept them all alive. And maybe that was the reason that he had been using Beth this way. Maybe it was because since they joined Alexandria he didn't need to be that person any more. But it was too late. That was who he was now.

He looked at her, breathy and panting, wanting more of him. And he wanted to give it to her, he wanted to make her feel so good. He would give everything to this woman, and do anything for her.   
"I want you to eat me out daddy" she moaned, gripping onto him with everything she had.  
He glared at her, at her squirming body.  
"Okay baby. I will, anything you ask me for I'll do it. Anything baby" he said.  
She looked at him funny, but forgot about it by the time he'd pulled her panties down and moved to her stomach.  
"Wanna taste your sweet pussy baby" he moaned, kissing along her waist.  
"Do it, please, I want it so bad" she groaned, her hips lifting up from the bed.  
He smirked, pushing her back down and licking along the inside of her thighs.  
" _Come on_ , eat my pussy, _please_ " she hissed.  
He breathed softly over her for a few seconds, before running his tongue along her wetness.  
She shivered, threading her fingers into his thick curls.  
He moaned against her, lapping over her clit.  
She tensed, listening to the sound of his wet tongue running over her again and again.  
He pulled back from her for a second, catching his breath. He licked his lips, looking up at her.  
"Look at me" he growled.  
She met his eyes, and almost gasped under the intensity of his gaze.  
"I want you to watch while I lick you. Nice and slow, watch every second" he told her, his voice strong and dominant, the way she loved it.  
She nodded, then watched as he closed his lips over her.  
He panted as he licked over her.  
He could tell she was close when her legs stiffened and her body started to shake.  
"That's it daddy, keep goin'" she shrieked.  
She yanked his hair a little tighter and he kept fucking her with his tongue.  
"Oh _god_ , Rick"   
He dug his nails into her hips hard, fighting the urge to hit her. He'd gotten so used to conditioning her not to use his name during sex that he almost did it automatically now.  
She started to come undone in his mouth, shaking hard.  
She still had her eyes locked onto his, almost screaming as she came.  
He loved every second of it, it felt new, more intimate than anything they'd ever done.   
He decided he liked making her look at him.

He rested his face on her stomach while she came back to him. Once her breathing had returned to normal he crawled back up to her side and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.  
She waited, expecting him to kiss her and whisper something sweet into her ear, before wrapping her up in his arms.  
She waited, but it didn't come.   
He turned away from her, facing the wall and not speaking a word.  
She wrapped an arm around his chest and kissed his back.  
"Rick?" She whispered.  
He didn't answer, laying still and silent.  
"Baby?" She leaned over to kiss the side of his head.  
"Don't touch me" he whispered.  
"What?" She sat up, fighting the urge to stroke his back.  
"Please, Beth, don't touch me. Just get some rest" he said, his voice steely and cold.  
She laid on her back, wondering what happened.  
"I... I love you" she whispered.  
"I love you" he said.

She managed to fall asleep after a while, but she didn't stay that way. She woke up after a few hours.   
She didn't know what time it was or how long she'd slept, but the sky was beginning to turn dark.  
Rick was sat by the window.   
At first she though he was just sitting, looking out over the street, but at second glance he looked distressed.  
He was leaned forwards, his elbows on his knees and his hands in his hair.  
He was tugging at the roots, his knuckles white.  
His back rose and fell with heavy breaths, and it sounded like he was talking.  
She could only just hear it, like a pained mumbling.  
 _Stop stop stop_ it sounded like.  
Then more, _sick wrong make it stop_ , he said.

She wanted to call his name, but she didn't know how he'd react. She was almost afraid.  
She decided to go to him instead.  
It was the first time she'd stood since she woke up from her accident.  
Her legs were weak, and she had to use to bed for support.  
She limped towards him, and he didn't turn. She didn't know if he'd even heard her, but she touched his back.  
He looked up at her and she gasped. She'd never seen his face like this.  
His eyes were distant, almost empty, and he had huge red patches just below them.  
She decided words probably wouldn't help, so she sat down on his lap.  
He hesitated at first, but when she put her hands on his he relaxed and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
She stroked his hair, and he looked down.  
She thought about trying to speak to him, but then he shocked her, burying his face into her chest.  
She felt him shaking, unsteady against her.  
He gripped onto her like she was about to slip away.  
 _Make it stop sick sick_ he whispered against her.  
She stroked his hair gently and kissed his head, letting him shake against her.

When he stopped she wanted to ask him, but she knew he would shut her down if she tried. He helped her stand, then unexpectedly lifted her off the floor into his arms.  
She gripped onto his neck.  
He started to walk towards the door, careful not to knock her into the doorway.  
"What're you doin'?" She asked, stroking his neck.  
"I'm takin' you home"


	11. Fragile Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth and Carl get closure, Rick is off his game in the bedroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: sexual scenes
> 
> Sorry about the late updating lately, I've been busy with work.
> 
> Enjoy!

When Beth woke up she was glad to feel Rick's arms around her.  
She moved closer into him, holding onto his bare chest with her fingers.  
She kissed his shoulder, and ran her fingers up and down his abs.  
His facial hair had started to grow back, she noticed it last night when his face was against her thighs.  
She liked it, it made him look more rugged, more savage. She liked thinking of him like that.  
His hair added to the whole picture. His messy curls were getting longer again, out of control.  
She ran her fingers over his face, his jaw then through his hair.  
She touched his lips next, gently.

Rick was awake. He had been for a few minutes. He loved the quiet moments between them. He loved the way she admired him.  
Her finger brushed over his lips and he held his breath.  
"You're kinda creepy sometimes Beth" he whispered under his breath.  
She smirked, and he rested his hand on the side of her face.  
"How's your head?"  
She swallowed, then looked down.  
"Honey?" his eyebrows creased.  
"It's not so bad, my ankle hurts though. I think I slept on it funny" she said.  
"I'll get you some more painkillers today" he said, touching her hair.  
"Rick" she whispered.  
He looked at her.

His eyes took her by surprise sometimes. She was shocked by their intensity, the piercing colour.

"What?" He asked.  
She felt a bead of sweat fall down her neck. She knew she had to ask. She had to know.  
But she just wanted to treasure this moment while she could. She studied the way his muscles pressed against his skin, and the way his neck strained.  
"Beth?"  
"What... What was goin' on with you? Last night I mean?" She asked.  
She felt him tense against her hands.  
"Please don't push me away" she whispered, wrapping her hands around his neck.  
"I can't" he whispered.  
"Try" she said, stroking the back of his neck.  
He took a few deep breaths, then looked back at her.  
"Sometimes I can't... Control it" he mouthed, looking tense.  
She touched his face, stroking his jaw gently.  
He looked away, then kissed her fingers and turned to get out of bed.  
"You need to stay in the house today, get rest and relax. Carol's got Judith and Carl's gunna look after ya" he said, heading towards the bathroom.  
She listened to him shower and dress from the bedroom.  
She wanted to help him so bad, but she knew she couldn't push it. She couldn't keep asking him because he would snap.  
When he came back into the room he was wearing his uniform.  
She sat up, reaching her hand out to him and he dropped to his knees by the bed and let her touch him.  
"I love you" she whispered.  
"I love you. You've just... You've gotta understand that I don't know how to talk about some things. I don't keep stuff from you on purpose" he said, then kissed her softly.  
She nodded.  
"I know you don't" she said.

Carl came up to see her shortly after Rick left.  
He walked into the room slowly, then sat down at the end of the bed.  
"Hey" he said quietly.  
"Hey you" she smiled.  
He looked like he was racked with guilt. She hated that. She cared about him as much as she did about his father.  
"Come 'ere" she said, patting the bed next to her.  
He scooted closer, then laid down next to her.  
"What happened... That wasn't your fault" she said, looking at him.  
He looked away from her, but nodded.  
"I know. But it's hard not to blame myself" he said.  
She held his hand in hers and smiled at him.  
"I'm gunna be just fine"  
"I know. You're strong"  
"So... What was it you wanted to show me so bad anyway?" She asked.  
He got up off the bed.  
"Wait here" he said in an excited tone.

When he returned he had a small box in his hands.  
"When I was out in the woods I found a car wreck. It wasn't even that far from here. Anyway it had this in it, I brought it back for you since you couldn't come and see the car"  
He handed the wooden box to her and she traced her finger along the wood.  
"Look inside" he smiled.  
She pulled the lid up slowly, and inside was jewellery. A necklace and a couple of rings. They were rusty, probably been abandoned for a while.  
And then she finally noticed what he wanted to show her.  
On the inside of the lid it was scratched out, by some sort of outstanding coincidence, the name Beth into the wood.  
"The woman who it belonged to, maybe that was her name" he said.  
She nodded, touching the carved letters with the tips of her fingers.  
"Do you like it?"  
He sat back down on the bed next to her.  
"I love it, Carl" she smiled.  
"You're welcome" he smirked, laying back.  
"I wonder what her life was like" she said, putting the box in his hands so he could examine it further.  
"It was a nice car, she probably had a lot of money" he said.  
"Maybe she was a doctor"  
"On her way home from work" he smiled, catching onto the game.  
"And her husband called"  
"Honey, can you pick up some milk on the way home?"  
"Well I've already passed the store now" she said in an angry tone.  
"Can't you just turn back? It's only a few minutes drive"  
"Can't we go just _one night_ without milk?"  
"And what do you expect the kids to put on their cereal in the morning? Water?"  
They both burst out laughing.

"Do you miss it?" He asked.  
They'd been quiet for a few minutes.  
"Miss what?"  
"Stupid arguments, school, the way things were?"  
She sighed, then patted his chest.  
"No point in missin' it. This is how the world is now, maybe not forever, but this is what it is now. And I can deal with that" she said, picking the box up and putting it on the bedside table.

Rick came by at noon to give Beth more tablets. He brought Claire to check over her, and she gave her the all clear.  
"Looks like you're gunna be fine. I don't suggest you go out and get yourself into more trouble, but I'd say you don't have to be glued to a bed any more. Just take it easy, and don't put pressure on that ankle. You need someone to help you when you move around" she explained.  
Beth nodded, smiling.  
"Can I go downstairs?"  
Rick scooped her into his arms and carried her down into the living room, sitting her on the sofa.  
He parted with a kiss, and left her back in the care of Carl again.

She fell asleep for a while, her head laid on Carl's lap.  
When she opened her eyes she felt Carl's fingers in her hair.  
He was stroking her softly, then his fingers ran down her arm.  
She liked it, she always felt comfortable with him. But something felt strange, almost wrong.  
His hand touched her hip and she shot up, almost hitting him in the face.  
"Beth" he said, leaning back.  
"I-I wanna go for a walk"  
"Okay, okay I'll take you. Relax" he said, brushing the hair from her shoulder.  
He lead her out of the house slowly, keeping his arm around her for support.  
She limped, but she managed to find a way to walk.  
He walked her around the streets, and they passed by the houses of all the people they knew. By the time they got back around to their street Rick was on his way home.  
He spotted them from the opposite end of the road, then jogged up to get her.  
"Hey, look at you go" he smiled, coaxing her to lean against him and let go of Carl.  
She gripped to his jacket and he led her the rest of the way home. 

They spent the rest of the night eating a meal that Carl and Rick made, and playing with Judith. Carol had brought her home just before they ate.  
After Judith was down for the night Rick carried Beth up to his room and laid her on the bed.  
He collapsed down next to her for a minute, lying on his back.  
She moved her fingers to his hair and stroked him for a second, watching his eyes flutter.  
"How was your day?" She asked.  
"I was thinkin' about you the whole time" he whispered.  
She studied his face for a moment.  
He looked lost again, his eyes distant like he wasn't even in the same room as her.  
After a few minutes he stood up and removed his shirt.  
"Rick" she whispered.  
He looked back at her, then sat on the edge of the bed and rested his head in his hands.  
She crawled across the bed to him, wrapping her arms across his chest.  
She kissed his back, then his shoulder.  
"Talk to me" she mouthed against his skin.  
His fingers threaded through his hair and he gripped it tight.  
"Hey" She said, touching his hands and loosening them.  
He gripped her hands hard in place of his hair.  
It hurt, but she liked it. She wanted him to hold onto her as hard as he could.  
"Rick, tell me what it is" she said, kissing down the back of his neck.  
He let his head fall back, and she moved to beneath his ear.  
He let out a shallow breath, moving his hands up to her wrists and digging his fingers into her skin.  
"I... I don't know how" He mumbled.  
"You can talk to me" she said into his hair.  
He sighed, finally loosening his grip.  
"I can't hurt you any more" he whispered.  
"What?"  
"I'm the bad guy. I'm bad for you"  
"No, no you're not" she gripped onto his chest but he pulled her hands from him.  
"Rick, you're good for me. Even Maggie said, don't you remember?" She stood up as he did.  
"I think about it, it plays over and over in my head" he said, his hands turning to firsts.  
"What does?"  
"Bad things. Things I shouldn't... that aren't healthy" He was talking frantically, making her worry.  
She grabbed his hands and pulled them to her face.  
"There's nothing wrong about you, or us. There's nothing wrong about this" she was struggling to stand on her damaged ankle, so Rick wrapped his arms around her.  
He traced his fingers along her collar bones softly.  
"So many things I would do to you" he mouthed, looking at her in a haze.  
"Do 'em" she moaned, touching his face.  
He shook his head.  
"I can't, I can't hurt you"  
"You don't have to"  
He stared down at her.  
"Do you love me?"  
He nodded.  
"Show me"  
He looked down.  
"Make love to me Rick" she whispered.

He lifted his hands to her neck, then slowly leaned down to her lips.  
They kissed, sweetly at first, but it soon turned deep and passionate.  
He used his tongue to explore her mouth. Her hands were still gripping to him, trying to keep herself on her feet.  
He lifted her up by her waist, not breaking his connection with her lips.  
He laid her down on the bed, climbing on top of her.  
Even when he was being gentle she could still feel the dominance in him, the way he could move her around however he liked. The way he could break her bones if he just made a twist the wrong way at the right time.  
She loved feeling his power over her. She loved feeling a lack of control.  
Rick needed control, he always had with them. Even if it was just a look or a touch, he had to do something to remind her she was his and that he was the one fucking her, not the other way around.  
He kissed down her chest, making her moan.  
"My neck" she moaned.  
He ran his tongue along her neck, making her shiver.  
She wanted him to bite her, she wanted it so bad, but she didn't want to unleash something in him that neither of them could control.  
He started to work at the zip of her jeans, then slipped them down her legs.  
She tugged at his belt and he smirked against his skin.  
"I love you" he whispered.  
"I love you Rick" she said, gripping his neck.  
"You want me to fuck you honey?" He asked, stroking her cheek.  
She nodded desperately.  
"S'that what you want me to do? You want me to fuck that tight pussy?" He cooed in her ear.  
She moaned, her hips rising off the bed involuntarily.  
"Anything for you, Beth, I'd give you anything" he moaned, kissing her neck.  
He parted her legs gently with his hands, then pushed his fingers into her slowly.  
She gripped his back, lifting her hips to meet him.  
"So wet for me" he whispered.  
She couldn't speak, his fingers paralysing her.  
He pushed them deeper into her, making her shriek.  
"Look at ya, squirmin' like that. Tell me what you want" he hissed.  
She could tell he was trying his hardest to restrain himself. Even when he was sweet and gentle with her he still had his edge.  
"I want you to fuck me Rick" she moaned.  
He smiled, stroking her face.  
"My dirty little girl" he whispered.  
He watched her like a predator, his eyes claiming ever inch of her skin.  
She whimpered when his fingers left her.

"Fuck me" she moaned, gripping to him.  
"I'm gunna honey"  
He pushed into her hard, making her gasp.  
"Look at me" he whispered.  
She moved her eyes to his, and glared back at him.  
They both felt it, an intense feeling swept over them.  
He almost collapsed on her, his whole body feeling weak for a moment.  
"I love you" he whimpered, still fucking her slowly.  
"I love you" she mouthed.  
She tried to look away, but his hand found her jaw and he turned her to face him again.  
"Can you feel how much I love you?" His face was different, tense.  
"Can you?" He demanded an answer.  
She nodded fast.  
"This is all for you, everything I do is for you"  
She started to get close, tightening around him.  
"Tell me" he panted.  
"I love you Rick" she moaned.  
He was almost sobbing, fucking her as deep as he could.  
When her legs began to shake he steadied them with his hands.  
"Again" he said frantically, still making eye contact with her.  
"I love you Rick" she said, louder this time.  
He got slower suddenly, loosing his grip on her.  
Soon he wasn't moving, still towering over her.  
"Rick" she groaned, desperate for him to finish her.  
He was still looking at her, his eyes locked on hers.  
"Rick... Baby?" She stroked his face.  
He pulled out of her, then laid down by her side to catch his breath.

They laid in silence for a few minutes, then he sat up and started to get dressed.  
"Rick" she said, sitting up and moving towards him.  
"Don't touch me" he said.  
"Rick, it's okay" she sighed.  
"I said don't" he snapped.  
She stared at him as he headed towards the door.  
"Don't leave, please, don't go by yourself" she scrambled to the end of the bed.  
She got to her feet and touched his arm.  
"Don't" he said, his voice a little weaker this time.  
She stroked over his chest from behind and he bowed his head.  
"Don't go" she whispered against his back.  
He nodded, gripping her hands.  
When he turned his eyes were red and glassy.  
"Okay" he said, his voice cracking a little.  
"Okay"


	12. Proving Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth is concerned about Rick's mental health, Rick falls back into old habbits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Violence, Violent sex scenes, Scary Rick
> 
> Thanks for the reads and comments guys, I love writing this story and I have some plans for more that I hope you'll like.
> 
> Enjoy!

Neither of them slept.   
Rick faced the wall, too ashamed to look at her.  
Beth faced his back, too scared to ask him to talk.  
She didn't want to upset him further, but she also didn't want to let the silence go on.  
She took a deep breath, welling up the courage to speak.

"Rick" she said under her breath.  
He didn't move, but she knew he heard her.  
"Baby, please talk to me"   
He shifted a little, but didn't turn around.  
She touched his shoulder, and he sighed.  
"Let me in" she mouthed.  
He turned slowly, and she saw the vulnerability in his eyes. She'd never seen him like this.  
She pulled him closer to her by his neck, and kissed him softly.  
He wrapped his arms around her stomach and laid on her chest.  
"I love you" she whispered.  
Her fingers stroked against his scalp, and he rested his face against her.  
His body shook against her, and she knew then that he was crying.   
She felt sick. She didn't know how to make him better, she didn't know what to do.  
She couldn't find any words, so she just laid there with him until he stopped sobbing.  
When he finally did, he fell asleep still gripping onto her.

...

A little over a week had passed by and Rick and Beth spent a lot of time together, but they hadn't slept together since the night Rick broke down. He never seemed up to it. He would sit with Judith a lot more, holding her to his chest and touching her hair.  
He never talked at night. He would walk into the room in silence, lay in her arms and fall asleep gripping to her any way he could.  
She was getting worried about him.  
Though she was worried about his loss of interest in sex, it worried her even more when his interest came back.

Beth was in the kitchen at Maggie's house helping to prepare a meal.  
Rick, Beth, Carl and Judith we're staying over for dinner.  
Her and Maggie brought out plates to everyone, then Beth took her place by Rick's side.  
He had been watching her. Every single movement his eyes on her, waiting.  
Everyone chatted with each other, and Maggie fed Judith.  
Something else had been off about Rick. He'd been more possessive than usual. He'd been making her stay where he could see her, making her swear that she was his over and over.  
He'd even started choosing her clothes for her.  
She thought it was unnerving at first, but she wanted it. She hated to admit it, she felt sick at the thought, but she loved being owned by him.

Rick had his hand on her thigh through out the whole meal, stroking over her soft skin.  
She did the same to him, tracing the outline of his erection through his pants. She soon found herself rubbing him under the table, making him struggle to stay composed.  
When they'd finished eating Beth offered to clean up, and Rick helped.  
They carried the plates to the kitchen and Beth started to fill the sink with water.  
She felt Rick's presence, suddenly behind her.  
She almost dropped the glass she was holding.  
They hadn't spoken about sex for a while, they hadn't touched each other in that way. But Rick was done being passive. They both needed the relief.  
She could feel him breathing down the back of her neck.  
"M-Mr Grimes" she tried to find her voice.  
"Gotta show you I'm still a man, I've gotta" he whispered.  
"You don't have nothin' to prove" she trembled under his touch.  
"Shh" he whispered, his hand coming up to touch her throat.  
"You don't have to prove it, I know you're a man. I know that I'm yours" she was shaking, but desperate for him.  
"Gotta show you I'm... I'm not weak. I'm still in charge" his hand rested on her throat and she breathed hard against his hand.  
It was one of those moments, rare, but they still happened. A moment when she actually felt afraid of him.  
He ran his teeth along her shoulder, scraping her skin.  
She gripped the side of the sink and he dug his fingers into her hips.  
"You still belong to me" he mouthed against her so quietly that she could only just make out his words.  
"I-"  
"Shut up" he said, stern and cold.  
His hand moved up and she knew exactly where it was heading. He yanked her head back by hair and moved to her ear.  
"You tryin' to tease me in there?" He hissed into her ear.  
She shook her head.  
"Just wanted to make you feel good Mr Grimes" she whispered, her voice trembling.  
"God, you're a slut"   
She knew it was bad, and wrong, but she wanted him more than she ever had before. She didn't think she'd ever been this turned on.  
She really was a slut. His slut.  
He let go of her sharply when he heard Maggie walking through the hallway.

Beth washed up with Maggie. The whole time she felt Rick's eyes on her, watching her.  
"You just gunna stand there or are you gunna help?" Maggie asked, smirking at Rick.  
He purposely pressed his chest against Beth to get to the plates.  
When she looked at him he was glaring at her, his eyes dark and full of want. He looked up and down her body then licked his lips, just slightly, but she knew it was for her.  
She watched his hand moved down to pants and he adjusted himself, right there while she was watching and Maggie was only a few feet from him.  
He had just a hint of a smirk playing on his lips, but his eyes were still solid and cold.

Once they'd finished washing up they walked back into the kitchen. They were shocked to find Daryl, leaning against the door frame talking to  
Glenn.  
Rick walked over to greet him before Beth even had a chance to register his presence.  
They talked for a minute, Rick's hand resting on Daryl's shoulder the whole time.  
It was almost like he had to dominate everyone is some way, even just with that small gesture to show Daryl who was in charge.  
When they were done talking Rick walked back to Beth and stood behind her, wrapping his arm around her collar and holding her to him.  
"We're gunna head off now" Rick said.  
"Can we have Judith for a while?" Maggie asked.  
She had the infant on her hip, cooing and smiling at her.  
Rick nodded. He had his eyes on Daryl, and he leaned down and kissed Beth slowly on the lips.  
Everyone was staring at them uncomfortably, at Rick. The tension in the air rose fast, and he still had his eyes on Daryl.  
Beth knew what this was, he was claiming her like he did at the party.  
He moved his arms to her waist and guided her out of the room, right past Daryl.  
Carl headed off to go and meet some of the kids from the neighbourhood.  
And then they were alone.

When they got back to the house she kept her distance from him.  
"What was that?" She asked, her voice coming out weaker than she wanted it to.  
"What?" He stared at her.  
"Your... The way you were claimin' me in front of Daryl. You shouldn't have done that"   
She just had to look at his face to know that she'd pissed him off.  
"Was just makin' sure he knew who you belonged to" he said.  
She tried to look him in the eyes, but it was hard. She didn't want to look away, she didn't want to give him that power over her.  
He tilted his head and his breathing was heavier, his chest rising and falling fast.  
"You didn't need to do that, Daryl understands" she said.  
He moved closer to her, resting his hand on the corner of the wall.  
"I see the way he looks at you. I know what he's thinkin'" he was slowly moving closer.  
When he reached her she finally looked away from his eyes, and he smirked.  
"Always submissive to me, aren't ya?" He towered over her now.   
When he acted like this towards her he seemed bigger somehow.  
"Because you know who you belong to, don't ya?" He moved his hand to the back of her neck.

She shocked him when she moved her hands to his chest and shoved him back.  
He glared at her, and she looked away.  
He worried for a second, that he'd took it too far, that he'd hurt her.  
But then she looked back at him, and gave him that look that told him 'come and get it'.  
He grabbed her by her wrist and yanked her back to him. She turned and tried to pull away from him but he had her in a tight grip, his arms around her waist from behind.  
She elbowed him in the stomach and his grip loosened just long enough for her to pull away.  
"You _bitch_ " he growled.  
She smiled at him, a teasing, flirty smile.  
"Don't ya want me Mr Grimes?" She asked, finding some of her confidence again.  
His face changed, like he'd snapped.   
He reached out and pulled her back against his again, this time holding her arms back so she couldn't move.  
"You're my fucking slut, _mine_ " he hissed into her ear "do ya hear me?"  
She nodded, straining under his grip.  
"Say it"   
She held onto his arms, breathing fast.  
"Go on, tell me what you are"   
She let her head fall back against his chest.  
"I'm your slut" she whimpered.  
He nodded, slipping his hand to her throat.  
"Who do you belong to?" He hissed.  
"You, I belong to you" she cried.  
He tightened his grip on her and watched her struggle against him.  
"I love watching you like this" he moaned, stroking her hair with his other hand.  
He was so hard it hurt, pressing himself against her.  
She moved her hips back into his waist.  
"Such a filthy little girl" he let go of her throat and she panted for a second.  
He pulled her back and slammed her against the wall, kissing her deeply. She gripped to his shirt, pulling him against her.  
He kissed down the front of her neck to her chest, then rose back to her face.  
"Knees" he growled.  
She drop down to the floor almost instantly, moving her hands to his belt.  
"Such a desperate slut, aren't ya?"   
She nodded, opening her mouth for him. He smirked, stroking her hair.  
He pushed his solid cock into her mouth and she gripped to his jacket, taking him in as deep as she could.  
He pulled her forwards by her hair and made her gag, getting deep into her throat.  
"You look so good on your knees" he moaned, using one hand on the wall to keep himself up.  
He pulled out of her for a second so she could catch her breath, and watched her wipe her mouth.  
She moved back to him, licking from the base to the tip and he groaned loudly.  
He pushed himself back into her and fucked her face against the wall.  
"I love your mouth baby girl" he panted.  
He started to come close, gripping her hair so tight that her eyes watered.  
"That's it honey"   
She watched him as well as she could, his face twisting and his body shaking.  
He came down her throat, making her gag.  
When he pulled out she smiled and wiped her mouth again.

He pulled her back up to her feet and started to undo her jeans.  
"Fuck me Rick" she moaned, lifting her hands to his chest.  
He slapped her hard, making her whimper.  
"Keep my name out of your whore mouth" he hissed.  
He pulled her clothes down and lifted her up around his waist.  
She groaned loud when he slipped into her.  
"You like that? Huh? You fucking _slut_ " he moaned, pushing her face to the side against the wall.  
"Don't look at me" he said.  
He was fucking her slowly, driving her crazy.  
As soon as he let go of her head she looked at him.  
He carried her from the wall and slammed her back down onto the table, smashing a few glasses onto the floor.  
"I said _don't_ fucking look at me" he hissed, holding her down by her throat.   
She kept her eyes away from him.  
He fucked her hard now, hard enough to hurt.  
As she got closer she started to scream for him.  
He cut her screams short, tightening his grip on her throat.   
She moved her hands to his arm and clawed at him, but he didn't release her.   
He came into her hard, losing control and moaning loud, his grip only getting tighter.  
She finished with him, her whole body trembling and her nails digging into his skin.  
He finally let go of her, panting and still leaning over her body on the table.  
She was panting hard, touching the red marks that circled her neck.  
He didn't even look at her, pulling away and doing up his belt again.  
She sat up slowly, then dressed herself.  
He ignored her, walking straight towards the stairs.

She followed him up once she could breathe steadily. He was stood by the window when she entered his room.   
He turned to look at her, then looked back out of the window.   
"Rick" she whispered.  
He didn't move. She knew he wanted to go back to silence again, he wanted to help her out of her clothes and lay with her until he fell asleep. But she didn't want that anymore.  
He was in a haze, his eyes drifting unsteadily.  
"Rick!" She yelled "look at me".  
He snapped his head in her direction.  
"You can't do this any more, you've gotta talk to me" she said, stepping towards him.  
He bowed his head, looking at the floor.  
She touched his chest and he flinched.  
"I hurt you" he whispered, tracing her neck with his fingers.  
"You made love to me"  
He shook his head.  
"That's not what that was. That's not true. I... I almost couldn't stop myself" he sighed.  
"But you did"   
"I'm dangerous Beth. I see... Things. I have these thoughts over and over. Thoughts of harming you, of having complete control over you" he was holding her waist now.  
"What kinda control?" She asked, kissing his cheek.  
"The kind that would make me... Sick"  
"You're not sick" she said, touching his face. "Not sick at all. Nothing about this is sick"  
"It gets to me. Thinkin' about... using you how I like. Having every part of you to myself" he whispered.  
"I wanna give you it. I want you to control me" she mouthed.   
He kissed her softly.  
"Just tell me what you want and I'll give it to you".  
"You don't want this" he said, moving to sit on the end of the bed.  
She got down on her knees in front of him, and kissed his knee softly.  
He stroked her hair, watching her for a moment.  
"I want it, Mr Grimes, I want to submit to you. I really want to belong to you" she batted her eyes at him.  
He studied her face. He wasn't sure why he'd thought she couldn't take it, or why he'd presumed she didn't want it. She was strong, he knew that. She wouldn't break easily, certainly not due to him. He looked at his beautiful, strong woman, and he decided he could give her this.  
"Okay" he agreed.


	13. Stop, Don't Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick gives Beth a little too much of what she wants, Rick continues to see Daryl as a threat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Violent sex, sexual scenes
> 
> Hope you guys are still liking reading this. Sorry about chapter delays, I've been working on a new story.
> 
> Enjoy!

Rick had laid down a few rules for Beth since their conversation.  
The first of his demands was that Beth was to greet him at the door with a kiss when he got home.   
She liked that idea.  
Another was that she had to let him speak for her. This involved him deciding who she got to see, and when.  
He liked that idea.  
The most important of his rules were the simple ones. Things like letting him dress her, wash her, even feed her when he felt like it.   
Letting him take what he wanted from her, when he wanted it.

She stood in the hall waiting for him. They were still getting used to this, getting used to him treating her this way.   
She'd been with Judith most of the day, but Carl had took her to Carol's for the night.  
They were alone for the first night since this started. And she knew Rick would want to use this time to explore the new dynamics of their relationship.  
He walked through the door, not meeting her eyes.  
"Mr Grimes" she smiled.  
He still didn't look up.  
She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he held her waist.  
His face touched hers and he kissed her softly.  
She held his neck, stroking over his stubble with her thumbs.  
He teased her lips, leaning into her mouth and groaning.  
She gripped him as he slipped his hands up her top along the curve of her hips.  
"I was thinkin' bout fucking you all day" he moaned, groping her breasts with his rough hands.  
"bout forcin' you to take me, hearin' your sweet gags on my cock" his nails dug into her soft skin.  
She nodded, panting into his mouth.  
"But now that I'm here... I don't want that"   
She whimpered.  
"Oh honey, I'm still gunna fuck you till you till you're crying"   
She gasped, moving down to kiss his neck. Her warm tongue ran over his skin.  
"K-keep... Keep doin' that baby girl"   
He started to moan into her ear, his hot breath tickling her spine.  
"And you're gunna be sayin'... oh Daddy, stop please, I can't take it no more" he imitated her soft baby girl voice.  
She carried on moving down his body, pulling the top of his shirt open and lapping over him.  
"And Beth, I'm not gunna stop, no matter how much you beg" he whispered.  
She nodded, tugging at his jacket.  
"I just didn't wanna be so rough tonight, just wanted it to be a little more... Sensual"   
She lifted her head up and kissed his lips again.  
His tongue played with hers, and they undressed each other bit by bit.   
"Touch yourself honey, get them fingers nice and soaked for me" he said.  
"Whatever you want Mr Grimes" she moaned.  
"I want you to call me Rick tonight. I wanna hear my name on your lips" he mouthed, still speaking into her kisses.  
She gasped into his mouth, touching her clit gently.  
He smirked.  
"That's it, nice and wet so I can lick it up" he moaned.  
She pushed her fingers into herself, letting them get as wet as she could.  
When she pulled them out he yanked her hand up and parted from her lips to lick her wetness from her.  
She joined him, their tongues meeting over her fingers.  
He managed to pull himself away, and shook his head.  
"S'not gunna cut it" he sighed.   
He pulled her to follow him, then sat down on the sofa and watched her undress.  
She didn't get what he wanted until he laid down and pulled her onto his chest.  
"Come on baby, sit on my face"  
She moved up, then hovered over his mouth.  
He wrapped his arms around her thighs and opened them wide.  
His mouth was open against her, lapping up her sweetness.  
She moaned loud, gripping to the arm of the sofa.  
"Fuck, Rick, I-I love when you eat my pussy" she panted.  
He shook his head slowly from side to side, making sure to cover every inch of her.  
She leaned over, almost screaming with pleasure.  
He flicked his tongue over her faster, and she started to tremble.  
She moaned in a breathy hot voice "Rick, I'm gunna cum, oh fuck, Rick please"  
She shook violently, riding out her orgasm on his face and screaming his name.  
She lifted herself back on his chest.  
"More baby" he cried, pulling her back up.  
She gasped, leaning over and sitting back over his mouth.  
He played with her a little, running his hands up and down her chest and over her breasts.  
"Rick, make me cum again. Please Rick" she panted, gripping his curls.  
He brought her to the edge with his tongue, moving against her in just the right way at the right time.  
She moaned loud.  
It was more intense this time, the feeling sweeping over her whole body and make her shake.  
"Oh my god" she hissed, leaning back and watching him.  
"Don't stop, don't stop Rick please" she begged.  
She came harder, and he cleaned her up as much as he could with his tongue. 

She collapsed next to him in a heap, still panting fast.  
He didn't even give her a minute to adjust before he climbed on top of her and spread her legs again.  
He pushed into her hard, making her yelp.  
"I love you Beth" he panted, leaning down to kiss her deeply.  
She could taste herself on him. He'd never wanted to kiss her so much during sex, not like this.   
He fucked her so hard that she had to grip onto the sofa to steady herself.  
"I love you, that's why I'm doin' this" he grunted.  
She nodded, starting to get close again.  
He pulled out of her fast and she gasped from the loss of him.  
"No, Rick please, please don't stop" she sobbed.  
He smiled, pushing his fingers into her.  
"Not gunna stop honey, don't you worry about that" he growled.  
He fucked her with his fingers, making her squirm beneath him.  
"Tell me how it feels" he gasped, pushing a third finger into her.  
"I-it's... it's so good. Please, Rick, your cock" she wriggled against his hand.  
He finished her again, watching her moan and shake underneath him.  
He spun her around to face away from him, then slowly pushed into her again.  
She cried out, gripping to the sofa hard.  
"Take it, just like I know you can" he hissed.  
He forced her head down and pushed into her hard.  
"I know you want it again, you're such a whore" he hissed "I'm gunna keep using you till you can't walk"   
He tangled his fingers into her hair and gripped tight as he slammed into her.  
She screamed under him, not able to control her reactions anymore.  
"That's it, that's it Beth" he panted, getting close to finishing.  
She finally managed to cum again, tears running down her cheeks once she'd finished.  
He didn't even stop for a second, still fucking her harder.  
"Rick, I can't cum again. I can't" she cried.  
He still didn't stop, pushing her face against the sofa.  
"Don't wanna hear a word from your mouth, not till I'm done" he growled.  
He yanked her ass back against him to get a better angle, fucking her deeper.  
She started begging, for him to stop at first, but the harder he got the more she wanted it.  
"Rick, Rick please" she sobbed, feeling his rough hands dig into her.  
"Slut, you're a fucking filthy slut" He moaned back.  
He started to lose himself, holding her a little too tight and fucking her a little too hard.  
When he finally managed to cum, he grunted loud against her back and bent over her.  
His weight kept her pressed down for a minute, and then he moved to the side and wrapped his arm around her chest. He held her tight against him, breathing harshly against the back of her neck.  
She turned over to face him, kissing his jaw.  
He stroked her hair, then kissed her lips softly.  
"You're like an animal" she whispered, grazing along his stubble with her lips.  
"Guess my instincts are heightened now" he mouthed.

After a while he helped her up and dressed her, then gave her a glass of water.  
This was another thing he liked to do now, hold her drinks up to her mouth for her.  
She drank, then they laid back down again.  
"You take such good care of me" she whispered.  
"Gotta look after my girl" he mouthed against her skin.  
She cuddled into him closer.

They spent the whole night in bed together.  
He couldn't keep his hands off her, touching her milky skin all over her body.  
"Tell me" He whispered, kissing her neck.  
"I love you" she said against his jaw, making a line of soft kisses.  
"Again"  
She leaned up to his ear.  
"I love you, Rick" she mouthed.  
He climbed on top of her, kissing her deeply.  
"I love you" she spoke into his mouth.  
He stroked her hair, then her face.  
"And who do you belong to?" He asked.  
"You. Only you" she said, leaning up to meet his lips again.  
"Not Daryl's"   
Her eyes snapped up at him.  
"What?"   
He kissed her again, this time on the base of her neck.  
"Mine. Not anyone else's"   
His sucked the skin of her neck, leaving a small purple bruise.  
"Rick, what're people gunna think?" She said, but threaded her hands into his curls and held him against her.  
"I know what Daryl's gunna think" he moaned, scraping at her skin with his teeth.  
She tugged at his hair, trying to pull him back. She knew it wouldn't work, he was too strong. He used his weight to hold her down and continued to give her bites along her collar bones.  
"Rick, stop" she said, pushing him harder.  
"Just let me do this" he growled against her hot skin.  
"Rick, get off me!" She snapped, finally getting his attention.  
He pulled up and gawped at her, still pinning her to the bed.  
"Beth" he mouthed, his eyes looking hurt.  
She shoved him one last time and he climbed off her.  
"Baby, what?" He whimpered, watching her climb out of bed.   
"You've gotta stop obsessing over Daryl. I told him I chose you and I meant it, I'm yours and he knows that" she said.  
He was on his feet in seconds, rushing in front of the door to stop her.  
"What do you mean you chose me? It's always been you and me"   
She swallowed and looked away, suddenly feeling guilty.  
She couldn't lie to him, not to Rick.  
He looked panicked, moving his arms to hold her when she tried to push past him.   
He pulled her into his chest.  
"Hasn't it?" He asked into her ear.  
She tried to break free of his grasp but she couldn't.  
"Hasn't it Beth?"   
"I kissed him" she whispered.  
"I know you did, I saw" his voice was shaky.  
"I kissed him again... A couple of times"   
Rick's arms started to loosen, and she felt herself breathing faster.  
"When?"  
"Not recently, not for a while. I told him I picked you" she explain.  
He brought his hands to his face and rubbed over his eyes.  
"How was it?" His voice was coarse.  
"Hm?"   
"How did it feel when my best friend kissed you? Did you like it? Did you kiss him back?" He sounded intimidating, his eyes claiming hers.  
"Tell me" he snapped.  
She nodded slowly.  
He moved his fingers to his hair and started to pull at clumps of it.  
"I-I didn't think to tell you because it was so unimportant, it wasn't like what we have. It wasn't even close" she said, moving to his hands.

He slapped her hands away, burying his head in his hands and shaking.  
"Rick, baby c'mon. I'm yours" she touched his face and he backed off again.  
"I can just see him, touching you, touching your body over and over" his voice cracked.  
"Look at me" she said.  
He finally let her touch him, her hands tracing his fingers and pulling them away from his face to her neck.  
"Who am I with? Who am I always with, every day? Who do I wait for at night?" She pulled his face down, his forehead resting against hers.  
"Who takes me to bed, and makes love to me every night?"   
He gripped to her, starting to calm.  
"Who do I belong to?" She whispered.  
"Me. Only me" he kissed her again.  
She nodded.

He fell asleep on her chest again, gripping her tight and mouthing words against her skin.  
 _Mine, mine, no one else's_  
She stroked his hair softly until he managed to fall to sleep.


	14. New Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl worries about Beth, Rick asks Beth for something she never thought he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Violent sex scenes
> 
> I'm considering posting a Bethyl story that I've been working on soon, let me know in the comments if you'd be interested in that :)
> 
> Enjoy!

She woke up to his body weight holding her down. He was asleep, his arms wrapped around her body.  
She stroked over his back and he opened his eyes.  
He pushed himself up as much as he could, and laid by her side. She felt his hands circle around her throat, tracing the bruises and bites he made.  
"Daddy's girl" he whispered.  
He kissed her neck slowly, then her shoulder.  
"Gotta get you cleaned up".

He carried her from his bed to the bathroom, then helped her strip.  
They showered together, like they did a lot these days.  
He did all of her cleaning, even washed her hair for her.  
She loved that.  
When they were finished he dried her off and lead her to the bedroom.  
She watched him dress into his uniform.  
When he was done he walked to her, stroking her hair in his hands.  
"Beth, you've been such a good girl for me" he said, looming over her.  
She smiled.  
"I just like makin' ya feel good" she said, touching his chest.  
"I know you do honey" he whispered, pulling her towel from her body.  
She stood there in front of him, trying to stop herself from blushing.  
"Let me see you" he mouthed, pulling her hands from her chest.  
She let him, completely naked in front of him.  
His eyes raked down her body slowly.  
"You wanna wear this today?" he passed her one of his flannel shirts.  
She nodded, then let him pull it over her and start to button it up.   
He handed her the rest of her clothes and she dressed while he watched.  
"God... I wish I could stay. Could play with ya all day" he moaned, his erection obvious in front of her.  
"I could finish you nice n' quick now... I know how to make my Daddy cum fast" she batted her eyelashes at him and he sucked in a breath.  
"Aw honey, you're a little slut ain't ya?"   
She nodded fast, palming him softly through his trousers.  
He strained against her, but then pulled her hands away from him.  
"Later baby girl" he said.   
She could tell how much he was struggling.  
"Will ya hit me?" She asked, touching his crotch again.  
He blinked, trying not to cum right there and then.  
"What?" He whispered, this time not pulling her hand away.  
She rubbed him through his clothes and he found it hard to compose himself.  
"Hit me. Slap my face... My ass" she moved his hand to her chest and tightened it over her breast.  
He nodded, playing with her body.  
"If that's what you want me to do"  
"I do"  
He nodded slowly.  
"I love you" he mouthed under his breath.

He fed her her breakfast downstairs. She was a little embarrassed to let him, but she did love it though she wouldn't admit it. Just another way to be submissive to him.  
He fed her slowly, eating his own with the same spoon.  
Carl watched them like they were insane.  
Rick's eyes were hazy and distant, like they got when he was being dominant.   
She knew he didn't care that Carl was watching, but she did care a little. She didn't want Carl to lose his respect for her.  
"You two are disgusting, do you know that?" Carl asked, holding Judith on his lap.  
Beth smiled nervously, and Rick didn't take his eyes off her mouth.  
When she finished he leaned over to whisper in her ear.  
"Good girl"

Beth kissed him goodbye at the door, then returned to Carl and Judith.  
"Beth?" Carl asked, walking to her side with his sister in his arms.  
"Mhm" she mumbled, rolling up her sleeves and turning on the tap.  
"My dad... He seems a little weird around you lately"  
She looked at him, then smiled.  
"You don't need to worry about your dad, I've got him" she said.  
She turned back to the sink and started to wash up.  
"It's not my dad I'm worried about"   
She stopped and stared at him.  
"He's feeding you, you're wearing his shirt. He's left all these marks on your neck" he said, touching her back softly.  
"Carl... Those are j-"   
"-I know what they are Beth, but it just seems kind of too much. All of that stuff. Are you okay?" He asked.  
She nodded.  
"Carl, I love your dad, and we have a relationship that I'm really happy with. And if we have a chance to be happy, these days, we gotta hang on to it" she explained.  
He looked at her.  
"Just wanted to make sure" he said.

He and Beth took Judith on a walk in the afternoon. It felt nice to get out of the house for a little while.   
As she walked by Maggie and Glenn's she made a mental note to remember to stop by soon. She missed her sister.  
Carl could sense Beth's nerves.  
She didn't want people to see the marks on her neck, but if she covered them up she might bump into Rick. She didn't want to disappoint him or make him think she didn't like it. Because, boy, she liked it.

She and Carl spent the afternoon like they had spent many others, laid on the sofa talking.  
Judith played on the floor quietly.  
"So how come you're not out with your friends?"  
She asked him, playing with the corner of Rick's shirt. She loved wearing his clothes, it made her feel closer to him when he wasn't there.  
"I like hanging out with you and Judy" he said.  
She smiled.  
"I like hanging out with you too. Rick... He can be kind of intense. We don't really get to joke around like me and you do" she explain, letting him touch her fingers.  
"It's nice to not have to think for a while"   
They chatted for a while, then lifted Judith onto the sofa and played with her.  
Max came over for a while, but Beth was wary around him. She didn't want him to ask questions about Rick or her neck.   
Luckily Carl kept him occupied with video games while she cooked them dinner.  
She kept checking her watch, waiting for Rick.  
He was due home soon.

When he finally came home Carl and Max were at the table eating.  
She was stood by the door in the hall.  
He stared down at her, and she quickly leaned up and kissed his cheek.  
"Mr Grimes" she said.  
His eyes surveyed the hall quickly to check nobody was there, the leaned down and kissed her deeply.  
She moaned quietly into his mouth, and he reached down to the button of her jeans.   
She shook her head, pulling back from him.  
He glared at her, his eyes wild with want.  
"Carl and Max are in the kitchen" she whispered.  
He nodded slowly, then kissed her lips again.  
She tugged at his bottom lip with her teeth, and he shivered. He did the same back to her.  
A sharp pain shot through her when he bit her lip hard.  
She backed off, touching where he bit her and admiring the blood on her finger.  
He glared at her, his eyes dark and looming, and she couldn't stop herself from moving back to his lips.  
He kissed her slow, letting his tongue lap over the bite.  
When he pulled back again her blood was on his lips. He licked it up, staring at her like she was a meal.

"Dad?" Carl called out from the kitchen.  
Rick wiped his mouth, then guided Beth back to the kitchen by her back.  
She served Rick at the table, and without thinking about the fact that Max was staring at her, she started rub Rick's shoulders while he ate.  
He groaned and she had to try hard to pretend the low hum of his voice didn't turn her on.  
She ran her fingers down his front to his tie and loosened it for him, then undone the first button on his shirt.  
She loved doing that for him.

"How was your day then?" Rick asked Carl.  
"Good, me and Beth took Judy for a walk. Just hung out really. Max came over not long ago" he gestured to his incredibly uncomfortably looking friend.   
Max smiled awkwardly and Rick gave him a blank stare.  
Beth left Rick to pick Judith up from her chair and carry her over.  
When Rick had finished she handed his daughter to him and he bounced her on his knee.   
"She been good?" He asked.  
Carl nodded.  
"Think she missed her daddy" she said, smirking. She knew what the word daddy did to Rick.  
His eyes shot up at her and he gave her a warning glance.  
That was one thing he felt nervous about.  
He never called her 'honey' or 'baby girl' when Carl was around.  
It wasn't even that he thought it was wrong or weird, it was just that he liked to use those words just for them. They were like private pet names that meant something more when they stayed private.

Carl and Max cleaned up the table and Rick took Judith up to put her to bed. After Max had gone the three of them talked for a while, until Carl got tired.  
"I'm gunna head up, see you in the morning guys" he said, heading up the stairs.

Rick waited for Beth in his room. He was shirtless, and standing by his desk when she walked in.  
"Take off your jeans" he told her as soon as she closed the door.   
She did as he said, his eyes on her every second.  
She slipped her panties down too, stepping out of them slowly.  
He walked over to her, then took her by the back of her hair and and kissed her.  
She opened her mouth for him, inviting him in instantly.  
His tongue played with hers a little in her mouth, and then she bit his lip. It wasn't as hard as he had done to her, but enough to make him flinch. She did it for a reason, and he knew that reason as well as she did.   
He slapped her across the face, making her gasp.  
She surprised him just as much as she did herself when she slapped him back.  
The palm of her hand connected with his cheek before she realised what she had done.  
His chest rose and fell faster, and he glared at her with a look that could kill.  
"Little bitch" he growled.  
He hit her again, this time making her whimper.  
She loved the sting it left on her skin.  
"C'mon daddy, know you can hit harder than that" she spoke in a soft seductive voice.   
"Wipe that smile off your whore face" he hissed.  
"Make me" she spat back at him.  
He slapped her again, making tears form in her eyes.  
Before she could reply he grabbed her shirt and tore it open.  
"Don't fucking speak, you hear me? Don't wanna hear a fucking word from you unless I ask for it" he moaned, pulling the fabric from her shoulders and forcing her onto her hands on the edge of the bed.  
"Look at your soaked cunt... You're so desperate" he groaned, his hands hard on her back.  
She shivered at the sound of his belt buckle coming undone.  
"Open your mouth"   
She opened her mouth wide, and his belt slipped between her teeth.  
"That's it honey, gunna fuck your ass so you're gunna need this" he told her, stroking her hair with one hand.  
She looked up at him, her eyes showing a mixture of fear and neediness.  
She tasted the leather between her teeth. The feeling made her wet.

His hand smacked against her ass so hard that she was jolted forward.  
She smiled against the leather, moving back to meet his hand again.  
He chuckled, then slapped her again.  
"You like that?"   
She nodded fast.  
"Yeah you do" he hissed "tell daddy what you want and maybe I'll give it to ya"  
She tried her hardest to say 'spank me daddy', but the belt muffled her words.  
"Huh? Don't you want it baby girl?" He teased her.  
She squirmed around, almost sobbing _please please please_ with desperation.  
He spanked her again, and again, leaving behind red marks. 

He pulled himself out of his underwear and pushed into her ass as slowly as he could.   
She groaned with the pain, and he groaned with the pleasure.  
"S-so fucking tight" he growled, barley able to keep himself up.  
He dug his nails into her hips and slammed into her.  
She sobbed, biting into the belt as hard as she could.  
"You're a dirty slut, daddy loves fucking you"   
He tried to build up a rhythm, but he knew he couldn't last long.   
He fucked her hard, making her muffled cries come out faster.  
He reached his hand down and started to play with her clit as he fucked her.  
She gripped the bed so hard that her knuckles turned white.  
He tried to do his best on her clit, but his whole body was going rigid.  
She started it shake violently underneath him, and he leaned over her body, revelling in her pain.  
They finished together, both their bodies covered in a layer of sweat and their breaths trembling.  
He pulled out of her and she cried from the pain.  
"Good girl, you did so well honey" he whispered.  
He pulled the belt from between her teeth and stroked her hair.  
"I love your cock Rick" she moaned, her body jolting backwards.  
"Yeah, yeah you do you filthy girl"  
"You still hard?" She moaned, moving herself backwards towards him.  
"Yeah honey, nice n hard for ya if ya want me again"  
"I wanna taste your cum" she said, backing up onto the floor.  
She got down to her knees in front of him and he grabbed her hair and dragged her face in front of his cock.  
She reached up and grabbed him, taking him by surprise.   
He moaned, letting he play with his cock.  
"So big and hard daddy, I love it" she moaned.  
He was moaning for her, letting her work him slowly.  
"Yeah, that's it. You love touchin' daddy's cock don't ya?" He groaned, still tugging at her hair.  
As she started to move her hand fast he had to join her, putting his hand over her to move it.  
"You're such a fuckin' slut ain't ya?" He quivered.  
She nodded her head, watching him pant and shriek.  
"Cum on me Rick" she batted her eyes.  
He twitched in her hand, then moaned loud as he finished onto her face.  
She managed to catch a lot of his cum in her mouth, but he let some drip down onto her chest and her stomach.  
She swallowed what she could, and he surprised her by getting down onto his knees in front of her and licking her clean.  
His tongue ran up her stomach and over her breasts, and she tugged at his curls.  
"You like that taste of yourself daddy?" She asked, watching him such on her nipple gently.  
He nodded, making his way up her chest.  
When he reached her mouth he kissed her deeply.

After they'd calmed down he laid her in bed with him and held his arms around her stomach. She held onto him, and he stroked her hair softly.  
"You did real good honey"   
She moved her head and against his chest.  
"I love the way you fuck me" she mouthed.  
He sucked in a slow breath.  
"I love you" he spoke in a deep quiet voice.  
"I love you" she said.  
"Beth?" His voice was even more quiet now.  
She nodded.  
"Can you... Be in charge next time?"  
She held him tighter, then kissed his chest.  
"Course I can, if that's whatcha want" she said against his skin.  
He nodded, then slipped his hand into her hair and held her closer.  
"I'm still yours though, right?"   
"Yes baby" he said "always mine"


	15. Momma's Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl provides Beth with some new information, Beth gives Rick what he wants and in return he opens up to her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Violent sex scenes
> 
> Sorry about delayed updates, I've been really busy with work and sorting things out at college.  
> I want to thank everyone for your comments, they are what convince me to continue with this story :)
> 
> Enjoy!

When Beth woke Rick wasn't in the bed.  
He didn't normally do that, which made her worry that something was bothering him. Something that would be difficult to get him to talk about.

After she showered she headed downstairs. She hadn't expected to see Rick stood by the table, along with Deanna, Michonne and Carol.  
She blushed, noting that she was only wearing one of Rick's shirts that reached down to her mid-thighs.  
She didn't expect Rick to acknowledge her, but he did more than just that.  
He walked over to her and kissed her deeply, right there in front of everyone. She kissed him back hesitantly, touching his chest.  
When he pulled back she looked back at the group of people gaping at them, then wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"I didn't know you were doin' this here" she whispered into his ear.  
He nodded "it was kind of a... Spur of the moment thing"  
Her cheeks were still red, and she tugged at the bottom of her shirt in an attempt to cover herself better.  
"D'ya usually wear my shirts without askin' when I'm not here?" He smirked, touching the fabric.  
She swallowed nervously, not knowing where to look.

The three women standing in the dining room were still staring at her.  
"Hey Beth, you alright honey?" Carol asked.  
She nodded, and smiled at the other two.  
"I-I just came to make Judith a bottle" she mumbled, making her way past them into the kitchen.  
She stood still for a few minutes, trying to compose herself.  
She felt his presence behind her, and she was suddenly warmed with the memory of when he first did this to her.  
He pressed his body against her back, forcing her hips against the counter.  
"Mr Grimes" she moaned under her breath.  
She expected him to grab her, or say something filthy into her ear, but he didn't.  
He turned her to face him, gently.  
"You remember what I asked ya last night?" He whispered.  
"Mhm" she smirked "You still want that?"  
He nodded fast.  
"I... I want..." He looked at the floor, embarrassed. It was a rare sight to see him so timid.  
"Tell me what you want and I'll give it to you Rick" she said, moving her lips to his neck.  
She ran her tongue up his skin, stopping at his jaw and kissing his stubble softly.  
"Anything at all" she mouthed.  
He breathed out a sigh of pleasure, his face tensing.  
"I wanna swap roles" he said, almost silently "I don't wanna be your daddy tonight, I want you to be my mommy"  
She nodded, eager to please him.  
"I want that" she whispered, touching his stomach.  
"I love you" he mouthed, closing his eyes and letting her touch him.  
She smiled, moving her hand a little lower.  
"If only it was just us here" she whispered.  
She leaned up, kissing his jaw before mouthing into his ear "maybe mommy could suck your cock"  
He moaned, moving his hand to the back of her neck and pulling her in closer.  
She kept kissing his neck, earning small groans and twitches from him.

"Rick?" Deanna called.  
"Yeah, one minute" he failed to keep his voice steady.  
She nipped at his skin and he whimpered.  
She pulled back from him suddenly, leaving him panting and hard.  
"Better get back now" she smirked, watching him over her shoulder as she prepared Judith's milk.  
"Yes ma'am" he whispered.

After Rick and the others left Carl came down the stairs. He looked tired, his eyes bloodshot.  
"Hey" she smiled, holding Judith in her arms.  
"Hey" he mumbled.  
"Are you... Okay?" She asked.  
He rubbed his eyes, then walked over to her and took his sister from her arms.  
"Yeah, just couldn't sleep" he said, rocking the baby on his hip.  
Beth nodded, then turned to carry on tidying up.  
Carl watched, studying her.  
"Somethin' you wanna say?" She asked without looking up.  
"Max likes you"  
She nodded.  
"He's a nice boy, I like him too"  
"No, Beth, he really likes you. Like he _always_ talks about you"  
She stopped moving, but still didn't turn around.  
"I think he's kind of... Obsessed with you" he explained.  
"He isn't, it's just a harmless crush. He'll get over it"  
"Trust me, I don't think he will"  
"Well... What do you want me to do about it?" She snapped, finally facing him.  
"I don't know, maybe you could talk to him?" He mumbled.  
"And say what? Sorry but my type is more like men twice my age?"  
Carl looked away.  
"Anyways... I don't think your dad is very fond of him"  
"So? Since when did he decide who you speak to?" He asked.  
She sighed, stepping closer to him.  
"Rick's a jealous man" she explained, realising how it must sound to him.  
"I mean... I mean I don't want to upset him"  
"Beth, you can't let him control you like that" he touched her arm.  
She looked down, letting him stroke over her skin.  
"I didn't mean it like that"  
"I just thought you should know, that's all" he said, before leaving her.

When Rick came home she didn't greet him at the door.  
She wondered what he was going to do, but she decided she didn't care. It wasn't like she was actually afraid of him.  
He didn't find her until late. She was sat on his bed, combing through her hair with her fingers.

"Somethin' you wanna talk about?" He asked.  
She looked away from his piercing eyes, trying not to fall under his hypnotic gaze.  
He pulled his jacket off, then crawled across the bed to her.  
"Talk to me honey" he whispered, kissing her shoulder.  
"Just needed some space" she said.  
And it was true, but after thinking about it for a while she decided she wanted him close tonight.

She stood up, then moved in front of him and touched his shoulders.  
He didn't speak. Just watched her like a hawk, anticipating her next move.  
He moved his hand to her hip and she smacked it away.  
"Bad boy" she scolded him.  
He watched her, his face filled with lust.  
"Don't touch unless I say"  
She lifted her top over her head, then started working at her bra.  
He nodded, licking his lips at the sight of her.  
"Yes mommy" he said obediently.  
She gulped nervously, not realising how much that turned her on until now.  
"You be a good boy for momma and I'll suck your cock, okay?" She said, almost shaking.  
He nodded fast.

She ran her fingers over his stubble. She missed his long, wild beard.  
"You're gunna stop shavin' for mommy"  
He stared at her.  
"You like that?" He asked, looking genuinely curious.  
"I love it" she moaned.  
He let out a gasp when she yanked his shirt open.  
She gawped at his muscles, running her hands over his chest.  
"Look at ya" she whispered, slowly moving to his shoulders.  
She started to massage them, getting him to groan.  
"Relax honey... Hold onto my hips"  
His hands moved to her and he held them tight enough to hurt.  
"Tell me" she whispered.  
He bowed his head and rested it against her chest.  
"Tell what mommy?" His voice was whimpery and soft in a way she'd never heard before.  
"Tell me what you are... What you want"  
"I'm a slut" he whispered, not looking her in the eye.  
She moaned, nodding in agreement with him.  
"That's right... You're momma's little slut" she mouthed, running her fingers through through his curls.  
"And... I want your pussy" he moaned, noting how close her bare breasts were to his lips.  
She couldn't help herself.  
She threaded her fingers into his locks and pulled his face to her.  
His mouth locked over her breasts and his tongue padded over her hard nipple.  
"Good boy"  
He moaned, fighting the urge to bite her.  
She shuffled forwards to sit on his lap, feeling his hardness beneath her.  
She still held his face to her chest as she started to grind her hips against him.  
She yanked him back and watched his face change as his erection rubbed against her.  
"Slut" she hissed.  
She slipped her hand down and into her panties, and started to rub herself on top of him.  
"Mommy, I love watchin'" he whispered, glaring at her hand working on herself.  
"Yeah... Bet you do" she moaned, pushing a finger into herself.  
"That's it momma, fuck yourself" he groaned, desperate for control over her.  
"You... Oh god" she moaned loud "you wanna taste?"  
He nodded his head fast.  
She continued for a few moments, not finding the strength to stop.  
When she finally managed to pull her fingers out they were slick with her juices.  
She put them straight to his mouth and he sucked on them.  
She stroked his hair as he did it, coaxing him along.  
"Good boy" she cooed, climbing off his lap.  
She pulled her fingers out of him and started to work on his belt.  
"You gunna suck my cock? I've been a good boy momma I swear"  
"Yes baby, gunna let you cum down my throat" she moaned, pulling his jeans and boxers down.  
His cock was solid, waiting for her.  
She licked from his balls, all the way to the tip.  
"Mommy please" he whimpered.  
"Shh" she said, before taking his erection into her mouth.  
He gasped, leaning back and fighting every instinct he had to force her head down on him.  
She sucked slow, and wet, making sure her tongue touched every inch of him.  
"Oh god... Please" he shivered.  
She got deeper, feeling the tip touch the back of her throat and gagging.  
He almost finished right then, but he managed to keep it together.  
As she built up a rhythm with her mouth he decided he wanted to be a bad boy. He wanted to see how she would punish him.  
He grabbed the back of her head and slammed into her as hard as he could. She knew this would happen, she knew he still needed some control to feel safe.  
"You like that momma, huh? You like that?"  
She chocked on him, trying to grab his waist to push herself back.  
"Your gunna taste my cum"  
She moaned loud. She wanted it so bad.  
And he gave it to her, after a few thrusts into her he came hard down her throat and she swallowed every last drop.  
When he finally released her she was gasping for air.  
She stood as soon she caught her breath, and slapped him hard across the face.  
His hand twitched, like he was holding back the urge to hit her back.  
His face twitched too, with anger.  
"You're a bad boy" she hissed.  
She slapped him again and he spat at her.  
She grabbed his belt from the floor, then climbed onto his lap and pushed him to lay flat on his back.  
She used the belt to tie his hands together above his head, and he didn't fight it.  
She didn't hesitate, positioning herself above his cock and slowly slipping into it.  
"Oh god" she hissed.  
He was deep inside of her, making use of the angle. She loved being able to control the speed.  
She moved slowly, grinding on him.  
"Fuck me mommy, fuck me" he moaned desperately.  
"Shut up" she hissed, leaning over him and covering his mouth with her hand.  
She still moved agonisingly slow, making his hips buckle up to meet her.  
She started to ride him faster, not being able to take much more. She fucked him until he was almost sobbing.  
"Please, mommy please let me cum"  
"Not yet" she hissed "not yet, not yet"  
She fucked him hard, taking him in deep.  
He was touching her G-spot more often than not, making her almost scream for him.  
"Rick, Rick, I love your huge cock... Oh god Rick" she moaned.  
"Okay you can cum with me now" she said.  
They finished together, her whole body quivering through her orgasm.

She lifted herself off him and laid down beside him, after undoing the belt around his wrists.  
His eyes looked hazy and distant.  
She stroked his chest until he looked at her.  
She didn't notice until he did that they were bloodshot and red.  
His tears stained his cheek and he turned away from her.  
"Rick" she said, her face filling with concern.  
"Don't" he whispered.  
"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"  
"Beth leave it"  
"No" she snapped.  
He sat up, rubbing his face with his hands.  
She sat up behind him, wrapping her arms around his chest.  
"Talk to me" she whispered.  
He bowed his head, his whole body tensing.  
"It's just... I want to be able to give you it. To give you everything. And I can't" he got out the words in a strangled voice.  
She nodded, stroking his hair.  
"You give me everythin' I need Rick"  
"Don't. We both know that's not true" he sighed.  
She kissed his back, and he held her hands against his skin.  
"Can't even make love to you without turnin' it into somethin' violent" he whispered.

She breathed against his skin gently.  
"Rick... You could do it. You just have to trust me enough" she told him, holding him tighter.  
He nodded, stroking her arms.  
"I do trust you. I just don't trust myself"  
"You can"  
"I can't... Beth what if you tell me to stop one day and I can't. What if I hurt you"  
He dropped his head in his hands.  
"I trust you" she whispered.  
"You shouldn't"  
She stroked over his abdomen slowly.  
"You can't frighten me Rick Grimes, I'm not going away"  
He breathed out slowly, then turned to face her.  
He kissed her softly, running his hand through her hair.  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and let him climb onto her.  
"I love you" he mouthed against her.  
He laid back on her chest, gripping her hip.  
"I love you" she said.  
He stroked her skin, holding onto her with his other arm.  
"I'm losing it again" he whispered.  
"What?" She asked, touching his hair.  
"It's really bad Beth" he said, tightening his grip on her "I need you"  
"I'm right here" she told him, stroking his head.  
He nodded slowly.  
"I mean it, I'm always gunna be right here when you need me. You just gotta learn to talk to me"  
"I know" he said.


	16. Reaching Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth rebuilds a broken relationship, and in the process finds out some upsetting news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexual scenes
> 
> What can I say guys, I have failed you on the updating side of things. I thought I would let you know that I am currently in-between laptops right now, hence the lack of updating. My new laptop should arrive within the week, and from then on updates will become much more regular. I'll also be posting a few other things I've been working on, so you can look forward to that ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

Beth woke each morning with an ache. Not an ache from her accident on the walls. Not an ache for the prison, or the farm, or for any of their losses as a group. It was an ache for a lost connection. An ache for Daryl Dixon. 

She had been so cold to him, so cruel. He told her he loved her, which can't have been an easy task for a man like Daryl. She had messed around with him, which had probably caused him a lot of unnecessary pain. She felt guilty for treating him so bad. And she felt even more guilty for hiding behind Rick like a coward. 

When she woke this morning, she decided she needed to soothe the ache. More importantly, she decided she wanted to be able to be with her friend again.

Rick was laid on her, his arms wrapped tight around her waist.  
She stroked his hair until he woke, stirring and shaking his head.  
"Shh baby" she whispered, holding his back with one arm.  
"Beth" he moaned.  
"I'm right here" she soothed him.

She waited until he'd gained better consciousness before bringing the matter up.  
"Mr Grimes?" she whispered.  
He nodded slowly against her stomach.  
"I was wonderin'" she started nervously.  
"Wonderin' what baby girl?" He asked, looking at her face now.  
"Well... Y'know before this? After the prison. Me and Daryl got real close"  
She felt Rick's body tense.  
"I mean, we talked about a lot of stuff. And then after Grady we got even closer I mean... I spent a lot of those nights before Alexandria sleeping in his arms"  
"I remember" he snapped "you gunna make with a point or are you just tryna make me jealous?"  
"I miss him, Rick. Not in the way you're thinkin', I just miss bein' his friend. We were so close"  
Rick sat up and shifted to the edge of the bed.

"Then maybe you should be gettin' into his bed a night" he hissed.  
"Rick, don't be like that. You know that's not what I mean. He's part of our family" she sighed, moving behind him to rub his back.  
He tensed at first, but then relaxed into her touch.  
"I wanna be able to see him without you gettin' upset. I wanna spend time with him. And I think you should too, he's your brother"  
He stayed quiet for a minute.  
"If you really don't want me to see him, if you really don't, then I won't" she whispered against his back.  
"No. You can... You can see him" he mumbled.  
"You sure? You're not gunna get mad at me and change your mind?"  
"I just want you to be happy Beth. Maybe Daryl can give you a little of what I can't. I just want to make you happy" he whispered.  
She wrapped her arms around his waist, tightening her hold on him for a second.  
"I love you" she said.  
"I love you too, baby" 

...

She set out to find Daryl later that day, leaving Judith with Carol.  
She found him shortly after leaving, under Carol's guidance.  
He was sat on the floor of Aaron's garage, hands covered in grease and tools scattered around his bike.  
She ducked under the low door, taking him by surprise.

In that moment she had so much to say, but couldn't find any words.  
"Daryl... I meant what I said. I do want to be close with you. Like we were" she spoke in a quiet, weak voice.  
"Jesus, no hello first?" He mumbled, fiddling with something on his bike.  
"I just... I couldn't for a while. Rick needed me to stay away, just for a little while"  
He glared at her, with what she presumed was annoyance, but it cleared up in seconds. Something else replaced it, something she didn't recognise.  
"I-I missed you" she said, moving towards him.  
He stayed sat down, not looking at her face.  
"Yeah" he grunted "you too"  
She sat down a couple of feet from him, and waited for him to meet her eyes.  
"So... Watcha doin'?" She asked, smiling at him sweetly.  
"Fixin' this fuckin' pile of shit. Broke down the last time we went out" he mumbled, wiping his hands on his trousers.  
"Isn't this _fuckin' pile of shit_ somethin' you built?" She imitated his voice.  
"Hey" he scolded her.  
"What?" She laughed.  
"Don't talk like that, doesn't sound right outta your mouth" he said, handing her a funny looking tool "n' put that away for me"  
"Whatever you say, Mr Dixon" she joked. 

And then she remembered the last time she did that, in the house after the prison. She thought about the way he blew up on her, and the way she held him after.  
He must have noticed the change in her features, because his face softened.

"Come 'ere, if you insist on hangin' around me y'may as well make yourself useful"  
She moved to sit by him, and he handed her another tool.  
"Hold that for a second" 

"So... You gunna be takin' care of Judy the whole time he's gone? Coz y'know you're young. Shouldn't be livin' the married life already"  
He held out his hand for the tool.  
She slipped it back into his palm slowly.  
"What're you talkin' about? When who's gone?" She asked, watching him lay by the bike while he fiddled with it.  
He stayed silent for a minute, then lifted his gaze and looked at her.  
"Rick" he said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
Her expression gave away that she had no idea what he was talking about.  
"Oh. Looks like y'gotta have a conversation with yer man"  
"What do you mean Daryl? He didn't... He-"  
"He'll be fine Beth, he always comes back. Just talk to him" he said, purposely avoiding an explanation.  
"...Daryl"  
He watched her face twist with worry.  
"Come 'ere" he mouthed, and she wrapped her arms around his neck for a minute.  
"Why wouldn't he tell me?" She whimpered.  
He breathed in her hair for a moment, cradling her head in his hands.  
"He just don't want ya worryin' is all"  
Beth nodded, then pulled back.  
"Thanks" she sighed.  
"For what?" he asked, trying to brush off her affectionate look.  
"Just... thanks"

...

Maggie was sat on the front step of Rick's house when she got back.  
"Hey, sis. Carol and Rosita are cookin' dinner for us all. Family night, c'mon" she gestured towards her and Glenn's house.  
Great.

When they walked through the door everyone was already there, apart from Daryl and Rick.  
"Where's Rick?" Beth asked, spinning to face her sister.  
"He just went to clear somethin' up with Deanna, he'll be back soon" she explained.

When Rick and Daryl finally arrived Beth was talking to Carol and Rosita in the kitchen.  
The topic of conversation was wildly uncomfortable for Beth. The two women had been talking to her about the best way to pleasure themselves without men.

"We can get you one, if you want Beth? You're old enough now" Carol said.  
"Oh... I-That's ok" she blushed bright red.  
"You don't need to be embarrassed honey" she smiled.  
"It's ok. I don't need one" she said without thinking.  
Rosita smirked.  
"Rick's really that good, huh?" She asked, laughing at Beth's burning complexion.  
"I imagine he'd be kinda wild. Am I right?" She asked.  
"Oh no, I thought he'd be more gentle" Carol said.  
Beth laughed to herself.  
"He's... Um-"

"Watcha guys talkin' about?" Glenn asked, stepping into the room behind Beth.  
"Oh, just girl stuff" Rosita smirked, turning back to the stove.  
"Right" he nodded, turning his attention to Beth.  
"Well everyone's here, so you can come sit down Beth" 

Rick was sat at the huge dining table, still in his full uniform.  
He smiled at Beth, reaching his arms out to her when got closer.  
For a second they forgot everyone else in the room, and he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her while she stroked over his hair. When they parted everyone was silent.  
Glenn broke the silence, not wanting there to be tension in the air.  
"Food looks great you guys" he said, smiling at Carol when she brought a plate out.

Everyone broke into quiet chatter after that.  
Rick leaned down to whisper in Beth's ear "how was your day, sweetheart?"  
She looked up at him, trying to decide whether or not to bring it up now. He didn't have a single tell in his face, nothing to suggest he was hiding it from her.  
"Fine. Helped Daryl with his bike" she mumbled.  
"Oh yeah? Learn anythin'?"  
_Only that you're planning to go on a run and haven't even told me yet_.  
"A little"  
His hand came to her knee and he stroked her softly.  
"I-I need to tell you somethin'" he whispered, and she finally saw the guilt in his face.  
"Later" she said, kissing his cheek.

When they'd finished eating everyone stuck around to talk to each other. It was nice to see them all like this, chatting and laughing.  
Rick was being especially touchy-feely with her, kissing her head and holding her against him a lot.

When they finally got a quiet moment, she took his hand and lead him outside to the front of the house.  
As soon as the door shut she turned to him, her arms folded.  
"So when?" She snapped.  
He stared at her, his face guarded.  
"When what?"  
"The run, Rick. When is it? How long for?"  
"How did you find out?" He asked.  
"Does it matter? You didn't tell me" she said.  
There was a long silence before he spoke.  
"Tomorrow" he said under his breath.  
"What?" She looked at him, tears gathering in her eyes.  
"A few days probably"  
She shook her head.  
"I don't get it, it's not your job" she sighed.  
He walked to her, bringing his arms around her slowly.  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you baby, I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me tonight, that's not how I wanna say goodbye" he whispered, his voice shaky.  
"Why you?"  
"They needed an extra pair of hands, I'm more than capable" he said.  
She shook her head, holding onto him.  
"I'll come back. I always do" he reassured her, stroking her hair.  
"Does Carl know?" She asked, looking up at him.  
He nodded.  
"Told him this mornin'"  
She sighed quietly, then kissed his chest.  
"We're not gunna say goodbye. I won't. We don't need to" she said.  
He nodded, still running his fingers through her hair.  
"Whatever you need" 

When they got home Rick couldn't keep away from her. He showered with her, which wasn't unusual for them, but it was like he didn't want to be away from her even for a few minutes.  
Once they were dry she sat on the end of the bed, and he sat behind her and rubbed her shoulders.  
"Beth?" He whispered, kissing her shoulder.  
"Mm"  
"I wanna try and be gentle with you tonight... If that's what you want. I wanna show you I love you" he said against her skin.  
She smiled, leaning back into him.

It was all very slow and tender, the way they stripped each other and kissed softly through every moment.  
It didn't take long for Rick to climb on top of her and open her legs with his hands.  
"I-I'll be good. I'll control myself I promise" he whispered, kissing her head.  
She nodded, moaning as he pushed into her.  
His arms stayed at either side of her head, his face close to hers and his lips moving to her neck.  
She never expected him to be capable of this. It certainly wasn't 'fucking', more like 'making love'.  
And this time he didn't lose himself, he didn't give in and hold her down and get rough. He managed to get them both there without calling her names or tearing at her hair.  
"I love you" he whispered, kissing her cheek.  
"I love you, Rick" she moaned.  
And then his words all collapsed into one long strain of _Beth I love you Beth baby I love you so much_ as they finished together.

Rick couldn't sleep. He held Beth against his chest, stroking her hair and whispering silent promises to always be there for her into her ear.  
She was awake, but kept as still as she could and her eyes stayed shut, not wanting to ruin the tender moment.  
Because deep down this was the goodbye she had really wanted, but was too afraid to ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is currently on hold, but I WILL 100% be returning to it after a short break whilst I readjust to my college work load. Don't worry guys you are not forgotten! I'll still be posting my new Bethyl story 'To Be Her Prey' so you can check that out if you're a Bethyl fan :)


End file.
